


Hope's Peak Crack Classes

by AikiHades



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: (mainly Taka Saihara and Amami self doubt), Angst, Because yeet, Because yes, But it damaged Fuyuhiko's right eye, But they don't know what from, Depression, Did I say Chihiro was single?, Except Komaru and Toko, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gonta's pure, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Siblings, I can only write characters well, I can't write Hifumi or Nekomaru, I have favorites, I thought Aoi was her surname, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Ishida is a split personality with Taka, Kazuichi has autism(ASD) and adhd, Killing games were all a simulator, Kokichi add him, LGBTQ Ships, Like how Miu was choked, M/M, Multi, Musical References, Possible Rarepairs, Potential suicide attempt(idk yet), Self-Doubt, Souda Taka Shuichi and Amami like horror movies, Souda is insecure, Spell Kyoko Souda and Ouma right, Stephen King's IT References, That's why SHuichi didn't let, They know the DRAE kids have trauma, Trans Amami Rantaro, Trans Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Trans Soda Kazuichi, Trans rights, and depressed, don't blame me, idk yet, it's rare but can happen, kinda like Genocide Jill, mostly - Freeform, nevermind that, potentially Amami too because family, so is Ishimaru and Saihara, so they're only mentioned, that's a headcanon, with angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 14,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikiHades/pseuds/AikiHades
Summary: The different classes make group chatsIt all goes to hell from thereOccasionally, I will get some ideas from other works, but I will never copy and paste someone's work.Cross posted on WattPadAccount name: Aiki-uwu
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko & Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Daimon Masaru/Utsugi Kotoko, Enoshima Junko/Kamukura Izuru, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Souda Kazuichi & Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo(past), K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Kemuri Jataro/Shingetsu Nagisa, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie, Soda Kazuichi/Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Saihara Shuichi/Amami Rantaro, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham(past), Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 155
Kudos: 282





	1. Kokichi dies at the hands of an all powerful lesbian

**Author's Note:**

> The first three chapter will most likely be short, as they are purely introduction chapters. Also, like I said, it's hard to write people in character for me most of the time unless it's angst, so sorry about that!
> 
> Also, which ships should I do? I'm trying to decide between a Danganronpa Goodybye Despair ship.  
> Either Souda/Kuzuryu, Souda/Hinata, Souda/Komaeda, Souda/Komaeda/Hinata, and Souda/Tanaka/Sonia  
> Hel0p  
> Also please just give me ship recommendations.  
> I'm already doing Yumeno/Chabashira
> 
> edit: I'm doing Sonia/Gundham/Kazuichi
> 
> edit 2:Nevermind. I'm not doing that lol

**_[3:00 pm]_ **

_**Kokichi Ouma** _ _has created the chat_

**_Kokichi Ouma_ ** _has added 13 people to the chat_

  
  


**Kokichi Ouma:** Nishinishinishi~ Welcome!

**_Rantaro Amami_ ** _has come online_

**Rantaro Amami:** did you just type out your laugh

**Kokichi Ouma:** Yes uwu

**_Maki Harukawa_ ** _has come online_

**Maki Harukawa:** No

**Kokichi Ouma:** HEYYYYYYY! I CAN TYPE THAT IF I WANT!

**Maki Harukawa:**

**_Maki Harukawa_** _has left the chat_

 **_Kokichi Ouma_ ** _has added_ **_Maki Harukawa_ ** _to the chat_

**Kokichi Ouma:** You can’t leave!!!!

**_Kaito Momota_ ** _has come online_

**Kaito Momota:** Come on Maki Roll it’ll be fun

**Maki Harukawa:** ……

**Maki Harukawa:** Fine

**_Kokichi Ouma_ ** _has changed the chat name to_ **_Mono? Who’s that?_ **

**_Shuichi Saihara_ ** _has come online_

**Shuichi Saihara:** Ouma, I swear

**Kokichi Ouma:** There’s my beloved Saihara!

**Shuichi Saihara:** No… just no

**Kokichi Ouma:** Awwww 

**Kokichi Ouma:** Anyway! Time for the fun part!

**_Kokichi Ouma_ ** _has changed sixteen names_

**weed man:** ……

**weed man:** Ouma why

**PantaFucker:** Nishinishinishi

**Can solve cases but not my depression:** …….

**weed man:** OMFG SAIHARA-

**_big ass weeb_ ** _has come online_

**big ass weeb:** SAIhARA LMAOOO

**big ass weeb:** Wait-

**big ass weeb:** This is a horrible name! We’re all Japanese you idiot!

**PantaFucker:** SOoooooo?

**PantaFucker: @everyone** come join us~

**_8 people_ ** _have come online_

**Group Mom:** Ouma, why must you ping me? I’m busy with work around the school. If you don’t need me, I’ll be gone.

**_Group Mom_ ** _has gone offline_

**big ass weeb:** That name-

**Depussy:** Well, it’s sort of true

**Depussy:**

**Depussy:** Ouma I will pay Harukawa to kill you

**Do you wanna die do you wanna die do you wanna go far:** Already on it.

**Do you wanna die do you wanna die do you wanna go far:** Kokichi wtf is this name

**Do you wanna die do you wanna die do you wanna go far:** Is this a fucking Be More Chill reference

_**Atua will break your forehead** has come online_

**Atua will break your forehead:** Nyahahaha~ How would you know that? Atua says that you also know Be More Chill!

**Do you wanna die do you wanna die do you wanna go far:** Shuichi introduced to me to that one song

_**420Slut** _ _has come online_

**420Slut:** Wait-

**420Slut:** why are you on fucking first name basis with that shitty rat?

**Do you wanna die do you wanna die do you wanna go far:** Shit

**_Do you wanna die do you wanna die do you wanna go far_ ** _has deleted one message_

**PantaFucker:** Don’t call me a rat you dumb whore!

**420Slut:** W-whore…?

**kaidiot:** why did you only add fourteen other people? where’s Gonta?

**Can solve cases but not my depression:** I made sure he didn’t add him. Gonta’s too pure for this.

**_I will break your fucking nico nico kneecaps_ ** _has come online_

**I will break your fucking nico nico kneecaps:** Good decision

**I will break your fucking nico nico kneecaps:** What is this name

**weed man:** LMFAO

**weed man:** Ouma I may not like you but these names are fucking amazing

**PantaFucker:** See! Why can’t you all be like Amami?

_**Seesaw smacc**_ _has come online_

**Seesaw smacc:** Ah, humanity is amazing. This is why I observe people. Then again, most of you are idiots.

_**Toaster** **bath** has come online_

**Toaster bath:** Sorry I didn’t come on earlier! I was getting Souda to help me with something!

**Toaster bath:** I don’t know if this name is supposed to be robophobic or not….

**_HermoinGay_ ** _has come online_

**HermoinGay:** i hope there’s a good reason my phone is going off. it woke me up

_**tenkolobster** has come online_

**tenkolobster:** Don’t worry about it himiko!!!! mute the chat and sleep again!!

**tenkolobster:** Which degenerate changed my name to this?

**Can solve cases but not my depression:** Ouma

**PantaFucker:** WHAAAAAA Why must you out me my beloved Saihara?

**Can solve cases but not my depression:** Because you deserve it

**big ass weeb:** I hear running

**weed man:** ouma u about to dIE

**PantaFucker:** Hel0dffahdhfaoifaepfjphfpajeidsahu

**_PantaFucker_ ** _has gone offline_

**Toaster bath:** Ouma! Are you okay?

**weed man:** he fucking dead

**420Slut:** Well he’s finally fucking gone! That shitty bastard can rot in hell for all I care!

_**PantaFucker** has come online_

**PantaFucker:** I’m alive bitches

**420Slut:** Damnit!

**Do you wanna die do you wanna die do you wanna go far:** Damnit


	2. Chiaki is secretly tired of people complaing about names

**_[3:00 pm]_ **

_**Chiaki Nanami** has created the chat_

_**Chiaki Nanami** has changed their name to **Sleeby Gaymer**_

_**Sleeby Gaymer** has added 15 people to the chat_

 _ **Sleeby Gaymer** has changed the chat name to **What would happen if we were stuck on an island with a cute rabbit but a sadistic bear**_

**Sleeby Gaymer:** welcome

_**Nagito Komaeda** has come online_

**Nagito Komaeda:** It’s an honor to be added to a group chat full of Ultimates, being the piece of trash I am

_**Hajime Hinata** has come online_

**Hajime Hinata:** :(

_12 people have come online_

**Gundham Tanaka:** Which of you mortal fools had the courage to add me to this?(A/N: I can’t do Gundham well. Bare with me)

 **Sleeby Gaymer:** :(

 **Sonia Nevermind:** Don’t make Nanami sad!

 **Sleeby Gaymer:** yep please don't :(

 **Sleeby Gaymer:** oh. btw anyone have mitarai's number? i don’t

 **Ultimate Imposter:** I do. I’ll add him.

_**Ultimate Imposter** has added **Ryota Mitarai** to the chat_

**Sleeby Gaymer:** hey

 **Ryota Mitarai:** hello

 **Ibuki Mioda:** IBUKI’S HERE NOW! 

**Mikan Tsumiki:** Hello Ibuki

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** Hey! For once the nasty bitch isn’t stuttering!

 **Mikan Tsumiki:** … Nasty… bitch?

 **Mahiru Koizumi:** Apologize, Hiyoko.

 **Hiyoko Saionji:** .. Fine. sorry tsumiki

 **Sonia Nevermind:** Wait a minute... 

**Sonia Nevermind:** Where is Souda? I thought that he would be here by now.

 **Hajime Hinata:** That is strange.

_**Kazuichi Souda** has come online_

**Kazuichi Souda:** Sorry for not getting on earlier! I was busy working on something!

 **Sleeby Gaymer:** we were getting worried.

 **Sleeby Gaymer:** anyway im gonna change some names now

_**Sleeby Gaymer** has changed 15 names_

**Sleeby Gaymer:** how do you ilke them

 **Sleeby Gaymer:** i meant like

 **Tall emo twin:** It’s fine.. I guess.

 **Ojime:** Izuru????

**Tall emo twin:** Yep. 

**Car fucking:** Hey! This is offensive!

 **Sleeby Gaymer:** … 

**Sleeby Gaymer:** eh 

**who needs sleep and food:**

**Copycat:** Ryota, that’s not good, you know.

 **Copycat:** Is my name the name of a song?

 **METAL:** YEP! COPYCAT BY BILLIE EILISH! IBUKI TOLD NANAMI THAT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA!

 **Horny for hope:** These names are amazing Nanami

 **Sleeby Gaymer:** :D

 **Car fucking:** KOMAEDA THAT NAME- LMFAO

 **Die furries:** Calm down shark-toothed one.

 **Occult is fun:** Thank you Nanami! 

**Sleeby Gaymer:** yw

 **Boss baby:** What the fuck is this

 **Boss baby:** WHO THE HELL PUT THIS AS MY NAME

 **Fruit ninja:** Young master, please calm down.

 **Boss baby:** … Fine

 **Fruit ninja:** Thank you

 **Selfie Mom:** Thank you Nanami. I like this name.

 **Minion sinner:** It's true! Hey! Wtf is my name????

 **Sleeby Gaymer** just go with it

 **sauce:** Well, this name is fine with me 

**Sleeby Gaymer:** good hanamura

 **Cuwutie Nuwurse:** Thank you Chiaki-chan

 **Sleeby Gaymer:** yw mikan-chan

 **sauce:** First name AND honorifics, huh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

********

_**Sleeby Gaymer** has kicked **sauce** from the chat_

**Die furries:** Good riddance. That mortal deserves this fate.

 **Ojime:** Indeed

 **Tall emo twin:** Indeed

 **Car fucking:** Well, I gotta go work on something again. I'll be back on later!

 **Horny for hope:** Yes! Go work on improving your talent! We'll see you later.

 **Sleeby Gaymer:** bye souda

_**Car fucking** has gone offline_


	3. In which Kiyotaka throws shade

_**Makoto Naegi** has created the chat_

_**Makoto Naegi** has changed the chat name to **78th Class**_

_**Makoto Naegi** has added 14 people to the chat_

**Makoto Naegi:** Hello people! I made this chat for us to talk if we're not together!

_**Kiyotaka Ishimaru** has come online_

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** That's a great idea, Naegi!

 **Makoto Naegi:** Thanks!

_**Kyoko Kirigiri** has come online_

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** I see. Interesting.

_12 people have come online_

**Sayaka Maizono:** I think this is an amazing idea, Makoto(A/N: yes they're still close)!

 **Makoto Naegi:** Thank you Sayaka!

 **Junko Enoshima:** whats up fuckers

 **Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** And there goes the peace because you said something. Thanks a lot.

 **Leon Kuwata:** sisvdisbdodbdisndwlqnaoan iShImARu

 **Junko Enoshima:** i feel offended

 **Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** As you should be.

 **Aoi Asahina:** dosbaisbaksbsisn

 **Aoi Asahina:** THIS IS AMAZING-

 **Mukuro Ikusaba:** haha get rekted girl

 **Chihiro Fujisaki:** Never though I'd see the day when one of my dads threw shade. Guess I was wrong

 **Makoto Naegi:** I hate to interrupt this hilarious moment, but I'm going to change some names.

_**Makoto Naegi** has changed 14 names_

**Makoto Naegi:** Someone change mine please. I don't know what to put.

_**Rules our grate** has changed **Makoto Naegi's** name to **Egg boy**_

_**Rules our grate** has changed **Richie Rich's** name to **Bevvie**_

**SpeedRunner:** IS THAT A FUCKING IT REFERENCE-

 **Rules our grate:** Yes!

 **SpeedRunner:** WTf-

 **Ultimate Drugged Person:** kuwata wtf is rhar name

 **SpeedRunner:** idk

_**Rules our grate** has changed **SpeedRunner's** name to **Pennywise**_

**Pennywise:** WHAT'S WITH ALL THE IT NAMES

 **Rules our grate:** It's a good movie!

 **Songbird:** I like my name! Thank you!

 **Pennywise:** Ooooo it's nice!

 **Songbird:** Shut the fuck up Kuwata

 **Pennywise:** Hey!

 **I'm coming home:** Isbskasjbss da mn

 **fashion bitch:** hehehehe I love this name!

 **rides like I ride bikes:** What the fuck is my name

 **DoNut RuN At tHe pOoLsIde:** didbsidbsksbskssksbs

 **Diss writer:** Why did you add me to this?

 **Egg boy:** Because you're in our class!

 **Bevvie:** Just because she's in our class doesn't mean you have to add her.

 **Egg boy:** Yes! It does!

 **Stronk:** I didn't realize this existed a few minutes ago.

 **DoNut RuN At tHe pOoLsIde:** Sakura! Yay!

 **Stronk:** Hello Aoi.

 **Songbird:** Hey Makoto! I have a question!

 **Egg boy:** Yes?

 **Songbird:** I'm thankful for it, but why didn't you add Yamada?

 **Rules our grate** Because I banned him from existence.

 **Pennywise:** ISHIMARU WHAT THE FUCK

 **Ultimate Drugged Person:** WtF-

 **Money in my pocket:** I am very…. concerned of his well being.

 **rides like I ride bikes:** hes just fucking sitting next to me and Chi with this small, hellish smirk. fucking freaking me out

 **Rules our grate:** No I'm not!

 **program a trap:** don't deny it Taka

 **Ace:** I'm also concerned, Celest

 **Money in my pocket:** Glad to see I'm not the only one.

 **fashionista bitch:** never thought id see the day where ishimaru roasted someone or fucking kill someone


	4. Kazuichi becomes cursed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You people are going to fucking kill me for this
> 
> Also there is something about black people(There are more types than just African American, I'm pretty sure, so I'll just say that), and it's not meant to be offensive! It might sound that way, but I support those people and gay people! I also support gay black people! Nothing wrong with it!
> 
> Also please give me some ships that you would like. Idk who to ship

**_[2:00 am]_ **

**_What would happen if we were stuck on an island with a cute rabbit but sadistic bear_ **

**_METAL_ ** _has come online_

**METAL:** IS ANYONE STILL AWAKE? IBUKI'S HERE!

**_Car fucking_ ** _has come online_

**Car fucking:** I'm here

**METAL:** IBUKI THOUGH YOU'D BE ASLEEP!

**Car fucking:** And I'm not

**Car fucking:** Go to sleep Mioda

**METAL:** FINE FINE! YOU BETTER SLEEP TOO!

**Car fucking:** I will

**METAL:** YAY! OKAY THEN! GOODNIGHT!

_2 people have gone offline_

**—————————————————————————————————————————**

**_[3:00 am]_ **

**_What would happen if we were stuck on an island with a cute rabbit but sadistic bear_ **

_2 people have come online_

**Ojime:** Wait it's already three in the morning? I didt'n reaizle that.

**Sleeby Gaymer:** your spelling is horrible

**Ojime:** So is yoru capitaliztaoin

**Sleeby Gaymer:** fuck off

**_Car fucking_ ** _has come online_

**Ojime:** Souda? I tohught Mioda told you ot go to slebe

**Car fucking:** i know

**Sleeby Gaymer:** go to sleep souda

**Car fucking:** how many human teeth could you fit inside a human lung

**Ojime:** What hte fuck, Souda?

**Car fucking: how many**

**Sleeby Gaymer:** why are you even asking this

**Car fucking:** water bottles are great and stuff, but why does no one just eat the plastic after you drink the water

**Ojime:** WAHT thE FcUK

**Sleeby Gaymer:** i’m very concerned…..

**Car fucking:** if i could walk on water, would i still be jesus or would it cancel out because of the way i am

**Sleeby Gaymer:** yep. definitely concerned

**Ojime:** Sohould we get ihm a therapits or something??

**Sleeby Gaymer:** nah. this is hilarious

**Car fucking:** if i ate a bible while staring directly at god, how long do you think it would take for him to vibe check me into hell

**Ojime:** Oen seocnd 

**Sleeby Gaymer:** agreed.

**Car fucking:** if a male loses his virginity the moment his genitals is in the female genitalia then this means that all boys are not virgins for we have all be inside a woman before aka the mother. The only exception of this are the babies given birth to via cutting open the womb, the reason for this due to the fact that the baby did not go through the female genitalia

**Ojime:** Well tehre goes ym sleep

 **Sleeby Gaymer:** jesus christ souda.

**Car fucking:** color is produced by the wavelengths of light bouncing off an object, but the “color” black does not bounce off any of it, making it have rainbow powers. Now… black people, using their skin color they too can harness the power of rainbows. here’s another thing. the rainbow is used in the gay pride flag, putting all the evidences together you will get. gay pride flag = rainbow = wavelengths of light = taken in by the color black : black people = black = take in wavelengths. this means that black people are gay

**Sleeby Gaymer:** so mike hanlon in gay

**Car fucking:** yes

**Sleeby Gaymer:** wait, you’ve seen IT?

**Car fucking:** yeah. i binge watched both chapter one and two with taka, shuichi, and rantaro

**Ojime:** Well dnag

**Car fucking:** if you sit on a table is it considered a chair or is it still a table

**Ojime:** Stlil a table

**Sleeby Gaymer:** both

**Ojime:** Chiaki wtf

**Car fucking:** why do people say something is on fire when fire is on things

**Sleeby Gaymer:** that’s… actually a good question

**Ojime:** Well, I’m oigng to sleep

**Sleeby Gaymer:** i guess i’ll sleep too. souda, go to sleep

**Car fucking:** fine

**Ojime:** Thnaks

**Sleeby Gaymer:** yw

_3 people have gone offline_

**—————————————————————————————————————————**

**_[10:00 am]_ **

**_What would happen if we were stuck on an island with a cute rabbit but sadistic bear_ **

**_Boss baby_ ** _has come online_

**Boss baby:** What the actual fuck Souda?

_3 people have come online_

**METAL:** IBUKI THOUGHT SHE TOLD YOU TO SLEEP

**Car fucking:** SOrry! I did for a few minutes, but I woke up again!

**Ojime:** That was fucking torture

**_GimME_ ** _has come online_

**GimME:** So what’s happened the two days I wasn’t online?

**Ojime:** Well, last night, Souda freaked me out. I don’t know about Chiaki

**GimME:** Wait…. Hanamura isn’t here anymore!

**_GimME_ ** _has added_ **_sauce_ ** _to the chat_

**GimME:** There!


	5. Kiyotaka snaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up  
> Ishida is a split personality
> 
> Also the "we need therap" thing?  
> I tried to add that to the name of a chat on Amino, but because there were already a lot of letters, it cut off the y in therapy.
> 
> Question  
> Should I do a poly relationship between the therapy chat members? I'd have to delete the IshiMondo and Sonsoudam tags, but I have other ships. Also I accidently called Celeste a loli girl because I fogot what it meant for a minute-

**_[5:00 pm]_ **

**_78th Class_ **

**rides like I ride bikes:** has anyone seen taka? i’ve been looking for him for a whole fucking hour to ask him something but I haven’t seen him

**program a trap:** No I haven’t.

**Diss writer:** So Tick Tock’s missing now? Maybe that goth girl killed him again!

**Money in my pocket:** First of all, Yamada killed Ishimaru in the simulator. Second, I didn’t kill anyone.

**Diss writer:** Hey! Can I add Dekomaru, Big Mac?

**Egg boy:** Why do you have her number? Sure, I guess.

**_Diss writer_ ** _has added_ **_Komaru Naegi_ ** _to the chat_

**Komaru Naegi:** hey Jill!

**Diss writer:** <3

**Komaru Naegi:** <3

**Egg boy:** Wait what

**_Komaru Naegi_ ** _has changed her name to_ **_Lesbian Therapist_ **(AN she’s a therapist, but not in the school. She’s planning on applying as a therapist or something similar. Don’t @ me-)

**rides like I ride bikes:** anyway

**rides like I ride bikes:** where the fuck is taka?

**Diss writer:** Oh oh oh oh! You mean Ishida? He’s with me you dumbass!

**Bevvie:** Ishida…?  
  


**Rules our grate:** Yeah you dumb fucks! Don’t call me Taka!

**Pennywise:** THE FUCK

**DoNut RuN At tHe pOoLsIde:** WHAT THE F u C k

**program a trap:** you good Taka?

**Rules our grate:** For the last time-

**Rules our grate:** it’s Ishida you dumbass fuckers!

**Ace:** Where are you and Jill?

**Diss writer:** I’m in the leaders lab with Ishi! We’re having fun scaring the others in here!

**Money in my pocket:** I am very concerned. Kirigiri, would you like to go with me to check on those two?

**Ace:** Sure. Let’s go.

_2 people are offline_

————————————————————————————————————————— 

**_Kazuichi Souda_ ** _has created the chat_

 **_Kazuichi Souda_ ** _has added 3 people to the chat_

 **_Kazuichi Souda_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_kinky shark noises_ **

**kinky shark noises:** Welcome

_2 people have come online_

**Shuichi Saihara:** Kazuichi…. What is this for?

**kinky shark noises:** So we can be traumatized together

**_kinky shark noises_ ** _has changed the chat name to_ **_we need therap_ **

**Rantaro Amami:**

**Rantaro Amami:** okay then

**kinky shark noises:** Does anyone know where Taka is? I would’ve expected him to have come on by now.

**Shuichi Saihara:** Ouma texted me saying that he invited Fukawa, who’s currently Jill, over

**Shuichi Saihara:** They’re currently trying to scare other people and wreak havoc in the leaders lab.

**Rantaro Amami:** probably kiyondo then

**kinky shark noises:** Yeah

**_kinky shark noises_ ** _has changed 2 names_

**ExpressoLessDepresso:** Accurate

**Sisterkill:** oh rip

**kinky shark noises:** I don’t know what to put as Kiyondo’s name yet.

————————————————————————————————————————— 

(oh ho ho real writing that probably sucks. yay)

Kyoko sighed as she put down her phone. She had been expecting Jill to be doing what she was, but not Ishima- No, Ishida, apparently. 

‘What’s with the name change?’ the detective thought as she made her way to the targeted research lab. She was met with Celestia, someone that Kyoko had been secretly crushing on for a while without telling anyone. ‘Don’t think about that right now.’ The gambler nodded to the other while they stood in front of the door. Suspicious noises were coming from the room: screaming, something crashing, and a few others. Kyoko put her hand on the doorknob and, without hesitation, turned it. 

“.... Huh?’ a girl’s voice questioned as the two walked in, “Oh shit!” The girl was Genocide Jill, standing over Fuyuhiko, the Ultimate Yakuza. 

“Jill, put down the scissors,” the detective demanded in a cold voice. The murderous fiend obeyed and put her scissors in the holster for them on her thigh.

“Thank you,” Celestia stated, her fake European accent beautiful in her voice-Wait, did I just think that? Fuck!-”Now could you please tell us where Ishima- Ishida is?”

“Motherfucker,” a male sounding voice swore, coming from a corner of the room. He appeared to have a knife in his hand, getting ready to stab Kokichi, “Jill, why’d you let these two bitches get in here?”

“It’s not my fault! I didn’t know they’d be here that quick, Ishi!” Ishida let out a sigh as he let go of Kokichi’s neck, resulting in a sigh of relief from the short boy.

“Put the knife down,” Kyoko commanded. After a few seconds of the boy not doing as she requested, she reached to grab the knife. She quickly gripped onto the handle of it and pulled it out of his hands. The detective and gambler talked for a bit before deciding to take Ishimaru to Mikan, the Ultimate Nurse, and Toko to Naegi’s room, knowing that he could probably just refuse to let her see his sister if she killed anyone. 

————————————————————————————————————————— 

**_[5:20 pm]_ **

**_78th Class_ **

**Stronk:** I hope those two are okay.

_2 people have come online_

**Money in my pocket:** I was not expecting that. From Jill, maybe. From Ishimaru? I definitely wasn’t.

**Ace:** Yep.

**DoNut RuN At tHe pOoLsIde:** What happened!?

**Ace:** Jill looked like she was about to kill Kuzuryu with her scissors.

**program a trap:** and taka?  
  


**Money in my pocket:** ….

**Money in my pocket:** He was holding Ouma by the throat with a knife in his other hand, ready to stab him.

**Ultimate Drugged Person:** WHAT T HE F UC K

**rides like I ride bikes:** where the fuck is he now?

**Ace:** We sent him to Tsumiki.

**program a trap:** that’s good.

**Egg boy:** Jill’s with me. I don’t know why you brought her here, but she is.

**Lesbian Therapist:** Is she okay??? Tell her that I love her and that I hope she’s doing good! <3

**Egg boy:** She says that she loves you too and that she feels fine!

**Lesbian Therapist:** That’s good! I might have to visit sometime soon to see her!

_3 people have come online_

**I’m coming home:** what’s happening

**Lesbian Therapist:** Read up.

**I’m coming home:** k

**Songbird:** Oh dear

**fashion bitch:** wow! who knew he had it in him to almost kill some1?!

**I’m coming home:** this is very concerning

**Pennywise:** yeah! what the fuck is wrong? why did he do that? with jill, it’s reasonable, but for ishimaru? that makes no sense!

————————————————————————————————————————— 

**_[5:25 pm]_ **

**_we need therap_ **

**kinky shark noises: @Kiyotaka Ishimaru** you good? Tsumiki just told us in her class that you were sent to her for something.

**_Kiyotaka Ishimaru_ ** _has come online_

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** Yep. I’m a bit tired, but I’ll manage

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** Also how in the world did I get to the nurse’s office with Tsumikik?

**Sisterkill:** kiyondo

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** Oh. That makes sense. Wait. Rantaro, that’s you, correct?

**Sisterkill:** yep rip

**ExpressoLessDepresso:** I’m Shuichi. 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** Okay then. 

**_kinky shark noises_ ** _has changed_ **_Kiyotaka Ishimaru’s_ ** _name to_ **_rules kink_ **

**Sisterkill:** LMFAOOOO KAZUICHI YOU GOOOO

**rules kink:**

  
**rules kink:** Okay then.


	6. In which the therap main four are obsessed with IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my dad's tablet was ringing in his bathroom downstairs  
> I'm home alone  
> That thing almost gave me a heart attack while I was writing this  
> I grabbed a heavy ass flashlight for self defense  
> I looked into it multiple times at least 15 seconds each  
> Now I have a headache  
> Can we just get a rip in the chat for Rantaro tho  
> He has two names that relate to his dead sisters  
> 

**_[5:40 pm]_ **

**_Mono? Who’s that?_ **

**_PantaFucker_ ** _ has come online _

**PantaFucker:** oH GOD Ishimaru can bE sCaRY

**Toaster bath:** What happened?

**PantaFucker:** HE JUST HELD ME BY THE THROAT AND WAS ABOUT TO STAB ME

**Group Mom:** What?

**Depussy:** What the fuck?

**Do you wanna die do you wanna die do you wanna go far:** I doubt that

**Can solve cases but not my depression:** I can confirm

**Depussy:** WHAT!?

**kaidiot:** WHAT THE FUCK

**PantaFucker:** How do you know that :0

**Can solve cases but not my depression:** He told me.

**weed man:** same here

**420Slut:** Well damn! That boy’s got guts to do that! Was he with anyone?

**PantaFucker:** Yeah

**PantaFucker:** Fukawa, except she wasn’t

**weed man:** Genocide Jill?

**PantaFucker:** Ye

**Group Mom:** I would ask how you two know so much about this, but you have already told us that Ishimaru himself told you, so I believe that’s the reason.

**Can solve cases but not my depression:** Yep.

**Depussy:** I was going by the nurse’s office where Tsumiki was helping Ishimaru, and he looked very tired.

**weed man:** we been knew

**Depussy:** Do you know why he looks tired?

**weed man:** should we tell them

**Can solve cases but not my depressions:** Sure. If he asks you why you know, you didn’t hear it from us.

**weed man:** just don’t tell anyone please

**Do you wanna die do you wanna die do you wanna go far:** I won’t tell anyone.

**Depussy:** Same here!

**kaidiot:** yep

**Seesaw smacc:** I will make sure not to let anyone know.

**Group Mom:** I’ll keep whatever secret needs to be kept as long as the secret is harmless. If it’s something about something harming Ishimaru, I will not.

**I will break your fucking nico nico kneecaps:** i’ll keep my mouth shut

**PantaFucker:** Fineeeee I guess I won’t tell anyooonnnneee

**Can solve cases but not my depression:** That’s enough people for me. To anyone that hasn’t responded: I will pay Maki to kill you if you say anything to anyone.

**Can solve cases but not my depression:** So you know how Fukawa has a split personality disorder?

**HermoinGay:** wait so… you’re saying that he has that too right

**Can solve cases but not my depression:** Yep.

**tenkolobster:** You’re so smart himiko!!!! good job!

**Can solve cases but not my depression:** Taka’s other personality is named Ishida Kiyondo.

**big ass weeb:** That’s just Ishimaru + Oowada and Kiyotaka + Mondo. Da faq

**weed man:** he’s had the personality part for a while, but when those two broke up and stuff kiyondo just named himself that

**Depussy:** Well that’s sad.

**420Slut:** Fujihoe told me and Keebo that Ishimaru fucking roasted some ass in the group chat Big Mac made for their class.

**kaidiot:** woah really

**420Slut:** Of fucking course you moron! Apparently, the rules god himself fucking said that he banned Yamada from existence! 

**Atua will break your forehead:** Atua says that Yamada isn’t dead~ Besides, he asked Angie for a sculpture commission yesterday!

**Can solve cases but not my depression:** I’m going to create a chat for the whole grade. Why? Because fuck you, that’s why.

**big ass weeb:** dfjidafjafihaereui SAIHARA

————————————————————————————————————————— 

**_[6:00 pm]_ **

**_we need therap_ **

**ExpressoLessDepresso:** People

**ExpressoLessDepresso:** We should make a chat for the whole grade.

**kinky shark noises:** And you want us to add our classes?

**ExpressoLessDepresso:** Yep.

**rules kink:** Okay!

————————————————————————————————————————— 

**_[6:00 pm]_ **

**_Shuichi Saihara_ ** _ has created the chat _

**_Shuichi Saihara_ ** _ has added 3 people to the chat _

**_Shuichi Saihara_ ** _ has changed the chat name to  _ **_Too Many Classes + People_ **

**_Shuichi Saihara_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_Can solve cases but not my depression_ **

**_Kazuichi Souda_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_kinky shark noises_ **

**_kinky shark noises_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Ishimaru Taka’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_rules kink_ **

**_Rantaro Amami_ ** _ has changed his name to  _ **Sisterkill**

**Sisterkill:** add them people

**_Can solve cases but not my depression_ ** _ has added 13 people to the chat _

**_rules kink_ ** _ has added 14 people to the chat _

**_kinky shark noises_ ** _ has added 15 people to the chat _

**kinky shark noises:** Hello!

**Hajime Hinata:** Souda what the- dajfdjdijajfeoijr that nAME

**Kokichi Ouma:** Rip the sisters though

**Sisterkill:** rip indeed person

**_rules kink_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Tenko Chabashira’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_SHSL Gay Ass_ **

**SHSL Gay Ass:**

**SHSL Gay Ass:** Not wrong.

**_rules kink_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_Eds_ **

**_rules kink_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Sisterkill’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_B-b-bill_ **

**_Can solve cases but not my depression_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_Mikey_ **

**_kinky shark noises_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_Richie_ **

**_Eds_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Byakuya Togami’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Bevvie_ **

**_Eds_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Makoto Naegi’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Ben_ **

**_Eds_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Chihiro Fujisaki’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Stan the Man_ **

**_Eds_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Leon Kuwata’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Pennywise_ **

**Eds:** My work here is done.

**B-b-bill:** wait why am i bill

**Eds:** Sibling. 

**B-b-bill:** shit u rite

**_Chiaki Nanami_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_Sleeby Gaymer_ **

**Sleeby Gaymer:** why was i added to this?

**Richie:** It’s a chat for the whole grade!   
  


**_Eds_ ** _ has changed 9 names _

**Eds:** The people in my class have been done.

**_Richie_ ** _ has changed 14 names _

**_Mikey_ ** _ has changed 12 names _

**B-b-bill:** it has been done

————————————————————————————————————————— 

**_[6:15 pm]_ **

**_we need therap_ **

**_kinky shark noises_ ** _ has added  _ **_Toko Fukawa_ ** _ to the chat _

**_kinky shark noises_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Toko Fukawa’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_dark? fuCK NO_ **

**kinky shark noises:** Hello Fukawa

**rules kink:** You could’ve told me to add her, Kazuichi :(

**kinky shark noises:** Don’t do ThAT tO mE bRuH

**ExpressoLessDepresso:** Hello Fukawa.

**Sisterkill:** what’s up Fukawa

**dark? fuCK NO:** Don’t talk to me so casually!

  
**Sisterkill:** yep. definitely needed to be added


	7. Rantaro makes a chat with middle schoolers and Kazuichi is cursed again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how old the WOH are in DRAE, but in here, they are all in their second year of middle school. I'm assuming that there are three years of middle school in Japan(I say that because you never know with the cultural differences and stuff) based off of Assassination Classroom, so please let me know if that's incorrect!  
> Also, ships for the children?

**_[5:00 pm]_ **

**_What would happen if we were stuck on an island with a cute rabbit but a sadistic bear_ **

**_Sleeby Gaymer_ ** _ has kicked _ **_Car fucking_ ** _ from the chat _

**Sleeby Gaymer:** so people

**Sleeby Gaymer:** stay up with me and watch Souda become cursed

**Sleeby Gaymer:** it’s hilarious, but it also feels vaguely threatening

**GimME:** Sure!

**Boss baby:** Fucking fine, I guess

**Fruit ninja:** I guess I will stay up as well. What time did this happen last time?

**Ojime:** 3 am

**Sleeby Gaymer:** if you want to join us, just stay up. let me just

**_Sleeby Gaymer_ ** _ has added  _ **_Car fucking_ ** _ to the chat _

**Sleeby Gaymer:** :)

**Car fucking:** I feel threatened-

**Ojime:** Revenge

**Car fucking:** Okay then, I guess

————————————————————————————————————————— 

**_[5:15 pm]_ **

**_Rantaro Amami_ ** _ has created the chat _

**_Rantaro Amami_ ** _ has changed the chat name to  _ **_Traumatized Childs_ **

**_Rantaro Amami_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_Sisterkill_ **

**_Sisterkill_ ** _ has added 4 people to the chat _

**Sisterkill:** fukawa, do you know those middle school children that you and naegi met?

**Toko Fukawa:** I’m assuming you mean Omaru, and yes, I do. Let me guess. You want me to add them, right?

**Toko Fukawa:** … Pathetic. So predictable. I’ll add them, but don’t think I’m doing this for you or anything!

**_Toko Fukawa_ ** _ has added 5 people to the chat _

**Monaca Towa:** Huh? What’s this?

**Sisterkill:** hello 

**Nagisa Shingestu:** Hello. 

**_Toko Fukawa_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Masaru Daimon’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_narcissistic brat_ **

**narcissistic brat:** Hey!

**_Toko Fukawa_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_Fuckawa_ **

**Kotoko Utsugi:** That complaining is adorbs! Maybe you should do it more! Then again, people wouldn’t like you as much for it. That doesn’t matter though, right?

**narcissistic brat:** Fuck off Kotoko

**_Kotoko Utsugi_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_Adorable <3_ **

**Adorable <3: ** Anyway, what is this even for? I doubt you would add us without a good reason!

**Sisterkill:** because why not

**Sisterkill:** we want to talk to other traumatized people so why the hecc not

**Sisterkill:** besides

**Sisterkill:** therap

**narcissistic brat:**

**narcissistic brat:** You know what okay

————————————————————————————————————————— 

**_[2:50 am]_ **

**_What would happen if we were stuck on an island with a cute rabbit but a sadistic bear_ **

**Die furries:** It is almost time for the cursed one to awaken

**Horny for hope:** Let’s just hope that he’s not actually cursed. That wouldn’t be good.

**_Car fucking_ ** _ has come online _

**Car fucking:** why the fuck did the americans end up thinking slavery is bad when they had no backlash from it?

**Ojime:** Da faq

**who needs sleep or food:** what the everloving fuck

**Car fucking:** what if our universe is just a science project of some alien ass kid?

**Boss baby:** What the hell Souda?

**Car fucking:** shut. that is a legitamate question

**METAL:** WOW! MAYBE IBUKI SHOULDN’T HAVE GONE TO SLEEP!

**Car fucking:** what if i’m the only person on earth? no one else exists. people i see or interact with on a regular basis might be fucking imaginations in my mind. everyone else behaves just the way i subconsciously imagine them to.

**Fruit ninja:** I don’t know whether I should be laughing or genuinely concerned.

**Ojime:** Btho

**Fruit ninja:** Okay then.

**Car fucking:** my eye socket is warm.

**Cuwutie Nuwurse:** That’s…. not a good thing, Souda….

**Sleeby Gaymer:** souda you good there buddy :(

**Car fucking:** does the pope wear a short hat

**Sleeby Gaymer:** no

**Car fucking:** there’s your answer.

**Sleeby Gaymer:** :(

————————————————————————————————————————— 


	8. Kids meet teens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that this is short, but I'm trying to get a chapter out!
> 
> Also, explanation:  
> The only thing that actually happened outside of a simulator was the Danganronpa Ultra Despair Girls thing, except none of the named/not a blue glob people actually died. They all survived. Monaca didn't die either.

**_[4:34 pm]_ **

**_Traumatized Childs_ **

**Sisterkill:** i just realized that we didn’t finish naming people

**_Sisterkill_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Nagisa Shingetsu’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Try hard_ **

**_Sisterkill_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Jataro Kemuri’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_McFucking Beautiful_ **

**narcissistic brat:** It’s already a bit after 4:30 and I’m still tired. Jesus christ.(AN same here buddy)

**Fuckawa:** Then sleep, you dolt

**narcissistic brat:** But I c a n ‘ t

**Fuckawa:** Oh sure, you can’t. Suuuuuuure

**Try hard:** He has his reasons.

**_Sisterkill_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Monaca Towa’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Legs? Who needs ‘em?_ **

**Adorable <3: ** You don’t have to go to sleep! Maybe just talk to us! It helps in staying awake!

**narcissistic brat:** Okay!

**kinky shark noises:** You guys need fucking therapy

**Legs? Who needs ‘em?:** And you others don’t?

**Sisterkill:** good point. anyway, I still don’t really know you people.

**Adorable <3: ** Oh! That’s right! We haven’t introduced ourselves yet! I’m Utsugi Kotoko!

**Try hard:** I’m Shingetsu Nagisa.

**narcissistic brat:** I’m Daimon Masaru, the leader of the Warriors of Hope! Or.. used to be anyway!

**McFucking Beautiful:** I guess I’ll introduce myself. My name is Kemuri Jataro

**Legs? Who needs ‘em?:** I’m Towa Monaca.

**kinky shark noises:** Nice! My name’s Souda Kazuichi!

**rules kink:** My name is Ishimaru Kiyotaka!   
  


**Sisterkill:** im amami rantaro

**ExpressoLessDepresso:** My name is Shuichi Saihara, and I’m assuming that you already know Fukawa.

**Adorable <3: ** Yep!

**kinky shark noises:** Anyway, I got to go help Komaeda with something. Hinata and Nanami would probably kill me if I didn’t!

**Legs? Who needs ‘em?:** Wait.. Komaeda Nagito?

**Adorable <3: ** Oh shoot! So Servant goes to their school?

**kinky shark noises:** That’s the one. And servant?

**Adorable <3: ** It’s nothing! Don’t worry about it!

**Fuckawa:** I don’t know too much, but Omaru told me that the cum headed psycho worked for those kids while they took over Towa City

**Sisterkill:** damn you kids can dominate

**rules kink:** Do you want me to add you five to a chat that we have for our grade?

**Adorable <3: ** Uhhhhhh.. Sure! I’m fine with it!   
  


**narcissistic brat:** Same here!

**Try hard:** I’ll join.

**Legs? Who needs ‘em?:** Sure! I would be very happy to talk to your classmates.

**McFucking Beautiful:** Sure, I guess.

**——————————————————————————————————————————**

**_Too Many Classes + People_ **

**_Eds_ ** _ has added 5 people to the chat _

**_Eds_ ** _ has changed 5 names _

**Eds:** Welcome!

**Adorable <3: ** Yay! This day is great so far! Now all we have to do is get Masaru to not be so narcissistic!

**narcissistic brat:** That’s so overused by you! Jeez..

**Lesbian Therapist:** Wait

**Lesbian Therapist:** WOH??? 

**Legs? Who needs ‘em?:** Yep!

**Adorable <3: ** KOMARU!!!!

**narcissistic brat:** I’m happy on so many levels right now. And crying because of this. Great! It’s good to see you Komaru!

**Diss writer:** It’s funny how you go from hating us, and all adults, to being extremely happy when you see us. You really are kids.

**DonUt RuN At tHe pOoLsIde:** WAIT KIDS????

**Try hard:** Indeed.

**DonUt RuN At tHe pOoLsIde:** My brother talks about you five a lot.

**Adorable <3: ** There are two Asahina siblings? I was only aware of Asahina Yuta!

**Do you wanna die do you wanna die do you wanna go far:** You’ll fit right in with Ouma, then

**B-b-bill:** HARUKAWA LMFAOdkjfdafffherHIASDDJJFOIAOHE

**PantaFucker:** Hey!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people!  
> You know the name games that they play in most chatfics, right? Well, I'm kind of tempted to do that. Could you please send me some secrets to use? I don't know if there's a way to do that on Ao3, but if there is, you can send them to me on both that and Instagram to @ai_hades (lowkey had to look it up oof)! Have a nice day, night, or afternoon!  
> I currently have secrets for Taka, Makoto, and Toko, but feel free to send secrets for them too! I might find one better than some of the ones I have!  
> Also, thanks for reading people!


	9. Secrets revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So  
> I forgot to explain this earlier  
> BUT  
> THe only thing that happened in the real world(The Danganronpa stuff is mostly a vr thing) is the Another Episode stuff. The only thing different is that Monaca actually survived and no one with a name/wasn't a blue or pink glob survived. So Chihiro's dad is alive, Yuta Asahina is alive, and anyone else that died in that is alive!
> 
> Also, now that I'm thinking about it, what I'm putting Kiyotaka through is strangley similar to Nagisa's trauma

**_[12:00 pm]_ **

**_78th Class_ **

**fashion bitch:** so im gonna do smth

**_fashion bitch_ ** _ has changed 10 names _

**fashion bitch:** i dont have anything for mukuro, kirigiri, oowada, fujisaki, or ogami so i didnt change their names

**fashion bitch: @everyone** send a space so the names are known

**hates their mcfucking grandfather and family in general:**

**has secretly cussed Enoshima out:**

**likes the WOH:**

**secretly memes:**

**got locked in an apartment for a long time:**

**put a knife on a roomba:**

**is actually smart:**

**has fell off a stage multiple times in one go:**

**wanted to ban yamada from existence instead of ishimaru:**

**wants to be a different ultimate:**

**Ace:** Now that all the names are out, are the people not with secrets as names allowed to guess, or can we not?

**fashion bitch:** you can guess all you want!

**program a trap:** I remember the roomba thing sooo

**program a trap:** the roomba name is Asahina right?

**put a knife on a roomba:** Dangit!

**_fashion bitch_ ** _ has changed  _ **_put a knife on a roomba’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_DonUt RuN At tHe pOoLsIde_ **

**DonUt RuN At tHe pOoLsIde: @likes the WOH** is obviously the younger Naegi!

**likes the WOH:** No.. pathetic. These are secrets that people are hiding, so it obviously wouldn’t be Komaru.

**wanted to ban yamada from existence instead of ishimaru:** You just called her by her first name, you know. Going by the fact that no one else but Naegi and Fukawa do that, only one of you knows the WOH personally. Fukawa?

**likes the WOH:** Damnit

**_fashion bitch_ ** _ has changed  _ **_likes the WOH’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Diss writer_ **

**got locked in an apartment for a long time:** Wait… secretly memes has got to be Celeste.

**secretly memes:** No.

**hates their mcfucking grandfather and family in general:** ;-;

**rides like I ride bikes:** oh god

**Diss writer:** I’m outing Komaru.  **@got locked in an apartment for a long time**

**got locked in an apartment for a long time:**

**_fashion bitch_ ** _ has changed  _ **_got locked in an apartment for a long time’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Lesbian Therapist_ **

**has secretly cussed Enoshima out:** Wait what? OH! Yeah that’s right.

**Lesbian Therapist:** Well then you’re either Makoto or Togami because they were the only two that knew. That way of typing is obviously Makoto though

**has fell off a stage multiple times in one go:** WHAT?   
  


**_fashion bitch_** _has changed_ ** _has secretly cussed Enoshima out’s_** _name_ _to_ ** _Egg boy_**

**Egg boy:** SInce I’m already outed and Togami can’t out me if I call him out

**Egg boy: @secretly memes**

**secretly memes:** How would you even know who I am?

**Egg boy:** Togami you meme to me but not on here. I think I would know

**wants to be a different ultimate:** THE FUCK?

**fashion bitch:** yep yep yep! you guys are good at this!

**_fashion bitch_ ** _ has changed  _ **_secretly memes’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Bevvie_ **

**Ace:** I’m going to go ahead and call out an obvious one.  **@wanted to ban yamada from existence instead of ishimaru** Celeste?

**wanted to ban yamada from existence instead of ishimaru:** I- Yes, it is.

**_fashion bitch_ ** _ has changed  _ **_wanted to ban yamada from existence instead of ishimaru’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Money in my pocket_ **

**Stronk:** That leaves  **@wants to be a different ultimate @has fell off a stage multiple times in one go @hates their mcfucking grandfather and family in general** and  **@is actually smart**

**Stronk:** Only one of the remaining people can fall off a stage doing what they do, so Maizono?

**has fell off a stage multiple times in one go:** ReeEEeeEEEEEeeeeEeEeeEEeEEE EEeeee **EeeEEeEeeeEeeeeEEeEeEeeEEeEEeeeeeeeeEEEEeEeeEEEEEEEeeeEEEEEEEe**

**has fell off a stage multiple times in one go:** Yeah… it’s me

**_fashion bitch_ ** _ has changed  _ **_has fell off a stage multiple times in one go’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Songbird_ **

**wants to be a different ultimate:** MAIZONO LMFAO JKJDKJFjsjasjzjskDJKFdjjhgjoihFHSJDFHDJSHFJFEBGNS

**Songbird:** STFU KUWATA   
  


**Egg boy:** What

**_fashion bitch_ ** _ has changed  _ **_wants to be a different ultimate’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Pennywise_ **

**Pennywise:** Haha  **_i’m in danger-_ **

**rides like I ride bikes:** well damn

**Stronk:** We only have Hagakure and Ishimaru left between the two. Since Ishimaru is publicly smart, are you Hagakure  **@is actually smart** ?

**is actually smart:** Well shit um. Yeah, I guess

**_fashion bitch_ ** _ has changed  _ **_is actually smart’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Ultimate Drugged Person_ **

**DonUt RuN At tHe pOoLsIde:** Soooooo…. Ishimaru is the only one huh.  **@hates their mcfucking grandfather and family in general**

**hates their mcfucking grandfather and family in general:**

**hates their mcfucking grandfather and family in general:** Fuck off Enoshima

**Pennywise:** I SH I MA R U WH AT TH E F UC K

**_fashion bitch_ ** _ has changed  _ **_hates their mcfucking grandfather and family in general’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Rules our grate_ **

**fashion bitch:** :)

**Rules our grate: Enoshima I will fucking kill you**

**Songbird:** OHSHITOHSHITIT’SGOINGDOWN

**Pennywise:** THE ACTUAL FUCK ISHIMARU

**Rules our grate:** Oh. Did I send it here? I meant to send it privately.

**Egg boy:** WHAT THE HECC

**program a trap:** DAD WHAT THE HECK


	10. Junko outs Kazuichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally a long chapter!  
> Also  
> I normally rely on a lot of dialogue, so be ready for that. I also decided to make Kazuichi autistic and have ADHD, which is a rare occurance, but can actually happen.  
> Enjoy the chapter!

**_[2:00 pm]_ **

**_What would happen if we were stuck on an island with a cute rabbit but a sadistic bear_ **

**Tall emo twin:** hey guys! this is junko fucking enoshima!

**Horny for hope:** I hope you d i e

**Tall emo twin:** oh come on! besides, i came here to change some names real quick!

**Car fucking:** Oh shit-

**_Tall emo twin_ ** _has changed 14 names_

**Tall emo twin:** i don’t have anything for koizumi or gundham so their names havent been changed. i’ll stay so i can change the names back!

**Tall emo twin: @everyone** please come on and send a space if i’ve changed your name!

**used to be a servant for the WOH:**

**single handedly fucked everyone in the simulator:**

**played tennis before:**

**while inexperienced, almost killed someone while working:**

**not a virgin:**

**has a soft spot for their classmates:**

**hardly eats or sleeps:**

**surprisingly bi:**

**likes sweet stuff:**

**stuck something up an enemy’s ass:**

**wanted in over 10 counties:**

**made someone go deaf while inexperienced:**

**went with only a little food for a month once:**

**biphobic family:**

**biphobic family:** Enoshima I swear to any deity out there that I will kill you

**Tall emo twin:** :)

**Selfie Mom: @hardly eats or sleeps** is obviously Mitarai. Please eat and sleep. P l e a s e

**_Tall emo twin_ ** _has changed_ **_hardly eats or sleeps’_ ** _name to_ **_who needs sleep or food_ **

**wanted in over 10 countries:** I see no difference.

**who needs sleep or food:** shush. also, you’re imposter, right? i remember you telling me something about that

**_Tall emo twin_ ** _has changed_ **_wanted in over 10 countries’_ ** _name to_ **_Copycat_ **

**went with only a little food for a month once:** Why?

**Copycat:** Identity theft, I think.

**Selfie Mom: @single handedly fucked everyone in the simulator** I will kill you, whoever you are.

**single handedly fucked everyone in the simulator:** Okay okay! Also, **@not a virgin** is Nevermind(AN Would people other than Gundham call her by her first name because she’s not Japanese, or would they still call her by her last name? Idk), right?

**not a virgin:** Dangit!

**_Tall emo twin_ ** _has changed_ **_not a virgin’s_ ** _name to_ **_Occult is fun_ **

**surprisingly bi: @biphobic family** would you happen to be Komaeda?

**biphobic family:** Nope

**single handedly fucked everyone in the simulator: @used to be a servant for the WOH** so you must be Nagito then.

**used to be a servant for the WOH:** Yep! You’re Hajime, though. You’re the only person I’ve ever told! Also, my family is dead, so that couldn’t be me.

**_Tall emo twin_ ** _has changed two names_

**Selfie Mom:** Hinata! Explain yourself!

**Ojime:** Okay okay! Jeez… The people that made the simulator wanted me to test out a different mode of it, but they didn’t tell me what it was, so I agreed to it. Once I figured out, they wouldn’t let me quit.

**stuck something up an enemy’s ass:** That explanation is acceptable.

**likes sweets:** Peko? What the fuck?

**stuck something up an enemy’s ass:** It seems as though I have been outed by young master.

**likes sweets:** Damnit!

**_Tall emo twin_ ** _has changed two names_

**biphobic family:** What the hell? Explain please!  
  


**Fruit ninja:** I was defending young master and ended up sticking my sword up that person’s ass.

**Boss baby:** Stop calling me young master, damnit!

**while inexperienced, almost killed someone while working: @made someone go deaf while inexperienced** Ibuki?

**made someone go deaf while inexperienced:** YEP! YOU’RE GOOD AT THIS MIKAN!

**who needs sleep or food:** wait what 

**_Tall emo twin_ ** _has changed two names_

**Cuwutie Nuwurse:** It was an accident! I had just started working at the hospital, and I almost killed someone when I messed up!

**METAL:** IBUKI WAS JUST TOO LOUD WITH HER MUSIC WHILE PRACTICING AND THE PERSON WAS REALLY CLOSE TO HER!

**Ojime:** I know for a fact that Owari isn’t bisexual, I know that Chiaki is bisexual, and Souda already told us he was bisexual, so Hanamura must be **@surprisingly bi**

**_Tall emo twin_ ** _has changed_ **_surprisingly bi’s_ ** _name to_ **_sauce_ **

**sauce:** Yep! I happen to swing both ways!

**Horny for hope:** Out of all the people remaining, Owari, Chiaki, and Souda already are nice to us, so that means that **@has a soft spot for their classmates** must be Saionji.

**has a soft spot for their classmates:** Damnit!

**_Tall emo twin_ ** _has changed_ **_has a soft spot for their classmates’_ ** _name to_ **_Minion sinner_ **

**METAL:** IBUKI KNEW THAT YOU LIKED US!!!  
  


**Minion sinner:** Shut up!  
  


**played tennis before:** since i don’t like these kind of games much, i’ll go ahead and say it. i’m chiaki

**_Tall emo twin_ ** _has changed_ **_played tennis before’s_ ** _name to_ **_Sleeby Gaymer_ **

**went with only a little food for a month once:**

**went with only a little food for a month once:** I hate to out you, but **@biphobic family .** You’re Souda, right?

**biphobic family:** Uhhhh shit

**biphobic family:** Yeahhhhhhhhhh fuuuuck

**_Tall emo twin_ ** _has changed two names_

**Tall emo twin:** you got all of them! good job! anyway, im giving izuru his phone back! Bye! :)

**Car fucking:** I’m just gonna-

**_Car fucking_ ** _has gone offline_

**Selfie Mom:** Oh dear…. Should we have someone go make sure he’s okay?

**Occult is fun:** I’ll go. Gundham, would you like to come check on Kazuichi with me?

**Die furries:** Of course, my dark queen.

_Two people have gone offline_

**Cuwutie Nuwurse:** I hope he’s okay….

**—————————————————————————————————————————**

The couple walked through the halls of Hope’s Peak, trying to find their friend. They had already checked his room, but Kazuichi wasn’t there. They decided to then go to the engineering lab, as the mechanic often went there whenever he was feeling stressed or sad. When he was working on a machine, he was focused on that instead of his thoughts. That’s what Sonia and Gundham had learned while the three were dating.

Luckily, the two were correct in their assumptions. They had found Kazuchi working on something small at a table. Slowly, they walked over to the boy so that they didn’t disturb him. Sonia quickly pulled out her phone to tell the others.

**—————————————————————————————————————————**

**_Occult is fun_ ** _has come online_

 **Occult is fun:** Kazuichi is in hyperfocus at the moment(AN: How the fuck do you word it? I really don’t mean to offend anyone by wording that wrong ;-;) and working. 

**Fruit ninja:** I hope that he’s feeling better. Enoshima just outed him to the whole class.

**—————————————————————————————————————————**

“Kazuichi,” Sonia stated softly as she gently(I hate myself for using that word) tapped the boy on the shoulder. She did this a few more times before he finally looked up at the two.

“Huh? Oh! Hey you two! You need anything?” the mechanic asked.

“We came to make sure you were alright.”

“Oh. Yeah! Of course I’m fine! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Enoshima just outed something very personal for you to the whole class.”

“Good point. But really! I’m fine!”

“If you say so,” Sonia finished with a sigh, “If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask us! We are all here for you!” Kazuichi nodded as the two waved and walked away. He let out a sigh as he turned back to the machine in front of him.

‘Is that really true though?’ he thought with a frown.


	11. Junko outs people again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you get tired by watching too many Danganronpa Tik Tok compilations so you just shitpost the rest of the name game thing .-.

**_[3:00 pm]_ **

**_Mono? Who's that?_ **

**_PantaFucker_ ** _ has added  _ **_Junko Enoshima_ ** _ to the chat _

**Junko Enoshima:** what's up bitches

**Can solve cases but not my depression:** What are you doing in this?

**Junko Enoshima:** im changing names!

**_Junko Enoshima_ ** _ has changed 11 names _

**Junko Enoshima:** i dont have anything on shinguji, shirogane, or yumeno, and ouma said that he would only do this if i didn’t say anything about him so their names havent been changed!

**Junko Enoshima: @everyone** type a space if your name has been changed!

**Wants to know if inanimate objects have dicks:**

**Got drunk and attempted to fuck a piano:**

**Got drunk and attempted to fuck a piano:** Why you gotta do this to me-

**Is a virgin:**

**Roasts people in their pms:**

**Appreciates the class:**

**Respects two people other than Gokuhara and those they already respect:**

**Thought the Earth was flat once:**

**Stares guys in the dick everytime they talk:**

**Made a sculpture of furry porn:**

**Relates to Annabeth from TLT the Musical:**

**Relates to Michael in the Bathroom from BMC:**

**Relates to Michael in the Bathroom from BMC:** bRUh. also i know who the person is above me but i don’t want to out them. they also know who i am

**Relates to Annabeth from TLT the Musical:** Yep. I know who you are as well.

**Thought the Earth was flat once: @Wants to know if inanimate objects have dicks** has to be Iruma

**Wants to know if inanimate objects have dicks:** I…. don’t approve of this name. No, I’m no Iruma.

**Relates to Michael in the Bathroom from BMC:** how the fuck-

**Is a virgin:** bakamatsu is obviously fucking  **@Got drunk and attempted to fuck a piano** . there’s no fucking reason to not put a piano there if it’s not her.

**_Junko Enoshima_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Got drunk and attempted to fuck a piano’s_ ** _ name to _ **_de luny_ **

**Junko Enoshima:** right! i changed her name though because it got really boring!

**big ass weeb:** Akamatsu w h a t the f u ck LMFAO

**Relates to Annabeth from TLT the Musical:** There’s only one person that can make sculptures, so  **@Made a sculpture of furry porn** is Yonaga.

**Seesaw smacc:** Y o n a g a. D i e. Wh a t th e f uc kd id you do t h a t for

**_Junko Enoshima_** _has changed_ ** _Made a sculpture of furry porn’s_** _name_ _to_ ** _Atua will break your forehead_**

**Atua will break your forehead:** Nyahahahaha~ It was simply something someone requested Angie to make!

**Seesaw smacc: w h o**

**Atua will break your forehead:** Yamada!

**big ass weeb:** Wouldn’t  **@Stares guys in the dick everytime they talk** be Hoshi because of his height?

**Stares guys in the dick everytime they talk:** don’t offend my height

**_Junko Enoshima_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Stares guys in the dick everytime they talk’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_I will break your fucking nico nico kneecaps_ **

  
  


**PantaFucker:** Heyyyy Yumenooooo! Your magic isn’t reallllllll

**Respects two people other than Gokuhara and the people that they already respect:** Don’t say that about himiko’s magic! of course it’s real! 

**PantaFucker:** Hey Chabashira~

**_Junko Enoshima_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Respects two people other than Gokuhara and the people that they already respect’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_tenkolobster_ **

**Relates to Michael in the Bathroom from BMC: @Roasts people in their pms** t-tojo?

**big ass weeb:** LMFAO 

**_Junko Enoshima_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Roasts people in their pms’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Group Mom_ **

**Group Mom:** That’s unfortunate. I was trying to not let anybody figure that out.

**Thought the Earth was flat once: @Appreciates the class** Maki Roll I know that’s you

**Appreciates the class:**

**Thought the Earth was flat once:** Fuck

**de luny:** What the heck Momota-

**_Junko Enoshima_ ** _ has changed 2 names _

**tenkolobster:** Awww! that’s so sweet of you, harukawa

**Do you wanna die do you wanna die do you wanna go far:** Kaito. Explanation. What the fuck

**Kaidiot(** AN I only just now realized that this was Kaede’s nickname from Miu but with the ships, it’s gonna be for Kaito because of the ship for Miu) **:** wait! i was young when i thought that!

**Wants to know if inanimate objects have dicks: @Is a virgin** I can only assume that you’re Iruma.

**Is a virgin:** ….. Yep. But that means you’re Keebo since I’ve only told you!

**Relates to Michael in the Bathroom from BMC:** LMFAO KEEBO WTF

**_Junko Enoshima_ ** _ has changed 2 names _

**Relates to Michael in the Bathroom from BMC:** oh shit we’re the only two left

**Relates to Annabeth from TLT the Musical:** Do you just want to let them figure it out or….

**Relates to Michael in the Bathroom from BMC:** yeah let’s do that

**de luny:** From the way you’re typing, the TLT one is Shuichi and the BMC one is Amami.

**Relates to Michael in the Bathroom from BMC:** well fuck yeah u right

**_Junko Enoshima_ ** _ has changed 2 names _

**Junko Enoshima:** that’s all of them! byeeee! 

**_Junko Enoshima_ ** _ has left the chat _

**Can solve cases but not my depression:** Um…. Well fuck. 

**Kaidiot:** you two good?

**weed man:** yeah. shuichi come to my roooooooom

**Can solve cases but not my depression:** Okay.

_ 2 people have gone offline _

**PantaFucker:** Concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Shuichi's name: Look at the song My Grand Plan from The Lightning Thief the Musical


	12. Ryota finna murder Kazuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryota attempts to pushy pushy Kazuichi  
> Yeet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! I need something to write ._.  
> Also sorry for bringing in something serious then suddenly making a more crackhead chapter! I wanted to get that set up at that moment, and then I'm going to go back to those issues later on in this fic. HoPE that's okay with you people! If you have any ideas that you want to see me write, feel free to put them in the comments! I will write absolutely anything except for smut or rape(When I say that, I mean that you won't see me write any detailed rape. For example, I sort of have to write about it for Kotoko, but I will just say that she got raped/sexually assualted instead of detailing it.)

**_[4:12 pm]_ **

**_What would happen if we were stuck on an island with a cute rabbit but a sadistic bear_ **

**Ojime:** What the FUCKfkafkanfdkfnrfkernkefj i”M dYInG-

**Occult is fun:** What is the matter?

**Ojime:** KaZUICHi wHAt tHE hEll DID YOu dO ThAt FoR

**Car fucking:** ShUT Up HAjImE

**Sleeby Gaymer:** ?

**Ojime:** HE JUST CHASED DOWN KEEBO TO TRY AND PUT A DICK ON HIM

**Boss baby:** What the actual hell Souda?!   


**Occult is fun:** I-

**Car fucking:** IRUMA ASKED ME TO YOU DUMB FUCK

**who needs food or sleep:** what-

**who needs food or sleep:** souda i am this close to coming to your dorm and murdering you

**Ojime:** I hate to be rude to you but

**Ojime:** You have the physique of a mcfucking twink. 

**who needs food or sleep:** i will find other ways. maybe ill drown him or push him off a high place after drugging him to make him come with me.

**Copycat:** I have concerns.

**Sleeby Gaymer:** you’re not alone friend

**GimME:** What the hell Mitarai

**who needs food or sleep:**

**_who needs food or sleep_ ** _ has gone offline _

**METAL:** YOU BETTER RUN SOUDA!

**Car fucking:** REEeEEEeeEEEEdontkillmedontkillme-

**_who needs food or sleep_ ** _ has come online _

**who needs food or sleep:** (-:

**_who needs food or sleep_ ** _ has gone offline _

**Car fucking:** FUCK

**Ojime:** OH ShIT rip Kazuichi-

**Car fucking:** FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFIIJFKdjkjalkjkdjfaoahe

**_Car fucking_ ** _ has gone offline _

**Copycat:** I’ll go stop Ryota from doing whatever he’s doing.

**_Copycat_ ** _ has gone offline _

**GimME:** This is honestly what would probably happen if Mitarai got the Despair Disease or smth.

**Ojime:** True.

**Sleeby Gaymer:** i just hope no one dies. too much stuff to do as the class rep if someone dies

**Ojime:** Well damn.

_ 3 people have come online _

**Copycat:** Ryota, what the hell?

**Car fucking:** REEEeeeeEEEeEEeEEEeeEE

**who needs food or sleep:** i meant what i did. shut

**Minion sinner:** Wait. What did you do?!

**Car fucking:** He PUshEd ME dOWN tHe sTaIRS

**Sleeby Gaymer:** there aren’t any stairs at souda’s room, though. .-.

**Copycat:** Ryota dragged Souda up the stairs, only to push him down them.

**who needs food or sleep:** i can do what i want. it’s not a crime. i have my mcfucking rights stfu

**Copycat:** It’s a crime, you idiot.

**who needs food or sleep:** s h u t

**Ojime:** Well uh

**Ojime:** Quick someone change the topic

**Sleeby Gaymer:** the characters in kingdom hearts games are hot

**Horny for hope:** As someone that she forced to play it with, I can confirm. Ventus is h o t

**Ojime:** So much Disney in it though ._.

**Occult is fun:** I want to summon a demon.

**Car fucking:** That was random

**Occult is fun:** I know.

**Car fucking:** Nice.

**GimME:** I was going to say smth, but I got hungry. Hold on a minute

**_GimME_ ** _ has gone offline _

**Selfie Mom:** This is random and potentially very personal, but I want an answer. Souda, what happened to being a simp over Sonia? I realize that you’ve dated her and Tanaka, but you stopped whenever you stopped being with them. Why is that?

**Car fucking:** Honestly? I don’t know. Maybe it has to do with the fact that I’ve been trying to hide my biseOHGODOHSHITMITARAIGETTHEFUCKAWAYFROMMEEEEEEEEEE

**_Car fucking_ ** _ has gone offline _

**who needs food or sleep:** i got you now 

**Ojime:** Oh shit

**Copycat:** Ryota I swear. S t o p

**who needs food or sleep:** n o. this is my life’s p u r p o s e

**Copycat:** Liar. I’m coming to you and dragging you back to my room.

**_Copycat_ ** _ has gone offline _

**who needs food or sleep:** o h sh it halp

**Sleeby Gaymer:** nah

**_who needs food or sleep_ ** _ has gone offline _

**_Car fucking_ ** _ has come online _

  
  



	13. Kazuichi gives everyone a psychopath test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know how I said that Komaru would be applying to HPA as the Ultimate Therapist?  
> Well fuck that  
> She isn't applying because I got an idea from another fic( I can't remember the name of it right now:()  
> Hajime gets officially named the Ultimate Councellor, but he often stays in classes with the Reserve Course students. He can still not be in class like other Ultimate students as long as he is working on his talent, but instead of just ditching to work on his talent, he is either in the Reserve Course or the 77th Class. Either one of those, or he is working as the councellor for students if they need it.  
> Yeet  
> I also forgot my birthday was on the 11th because fuck me

**_[7:36 pm]_ **

**_Too Many Classes + People_ ** ****

**Richie: @everyone** come online! I got some riddles to test something hehehe

**B-b-bill:** i think i know where ur going with this

**Eds:** Same.

**Mikey:** Yeah

**narcissistic brat:** I’m nervous but excited at the same time. 

**Richie:** Well, anyone that’s reading this can answer!

**Richie:** First riddle!

**Richie:** A man goes out in the middle of the night to his kitchen to get a glass of water. When he finishes, he glances to the right and sees a robber. The man quickly runs and hides in the closet. Now, if you were the robber, and you saw all of that and had a knife, what would you do>

**Ben:** Jesus Christ Souda.

**Mikey:** I would go to the front door, open it and close it, and then walk back to the closet and stab him once he comes out.

**Eds:** Just make the man come out by opening and closing a door before waiting for him to come out.

**B-b-bill:** you bait the dude by going to the door, opening and closing it, then waiting for him to come out and stab him.

**Ojime:** I feel very violated.

**Copycat:** I’m concerned

**_who needs food or sleep_ ** _ has come online _

**who needs food or sleep:** ooo we doing these riddles? Nice

**Richie:** Hey Mitarai! Anyway, does anyone else have an answer?

**Fruit ninja:** I would just open the door and kill him.

**Boss baby:** Yeah

**Richie:** Well, you two are incorrect! Shuichi, Rantaro, and Taka got it right!

**rides like I ride bikes:** the fuck

**Ben:** I have… so many questions.

**Sleeby Gaymer:** what the hell?

**B-b-bill:** whats wrong

**Richie:** Next one!

**Richie:** A child gets presents for Christmas. He gets a bicycle and a soccer ball, but he isn’t happy. Why?

**who needs sleep or food:** he got no legs yeet

**B-b-bill:** the kid has no mcfucking legs

**_Depussy_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_de luny_ **

**de luny:** Jeez… I say that he just didn’t like them

**Do you wanna die do you wanna die do you wanna go far:** Knowing most kids, it’s either that they want something else or they want more, so I’ll just agree with Akamatsu on this one.

**Mikey:** He has no legs

**Eds:** The child is missing his legs!

**Selfie Mom:** He wanted something else.

**Richie:** Shuichi, Taka, Rantaro, and Mitarai are correct!

**Ojime:** WHAT THE FUCK GUYS

**program a trap:** Wtf dad-

**Adorable <3: ** Oh god

**Kaidiot:** SHUICHI! AMAMI! WHAT THE HELL?!

**Lesbiab Child(** It’s Komaru. I changed the name because of smth I’ll put in the notes) **:** I have…. so MANY cONcErRNS

**Lesbiab Child:** WhY DoES hE hAVE nO lEgS

**B-b-bill:** he got r a n o ver lol

**Toaster bath:** Why are you saying that so casually-

**Mikey:** Because fuck you all that’s why

**Richie:** Alright next one. So you’re at your aunt's funeral, and you see someone that you immediately fall in love with. The next day, you kill your sister. Why?

**Money in my pocket:** It’s so that you see the person at her funeral.

**B-b-bill:** i feel like that was supposed to offend me .-. Anyway, it;s so that you see the person at your sister’s funeral 

**Richie:** Yep!

**Ojime:** jeSUS fUCK

**Richie:** Don’t worry! We’re almost done! So the next one: before you go to bed, you decide to step out onto the balcony for some fresh air. As you do that, you happen to see someone in the building across from yours kill someone. Unfortunately, that murderer also sees you. They point at you, and then they quickly move their finger up and down a few times. Why?

**Pennywise:** isn’t it to warn you that they’re coming for you next

**Do you wanna die do you wanna die do you wanna go far:** They’re counting the floors.

**Mikey:** The killer is counting the floors so that they can come and kill you.

**who needs food or sleep:** theyre counting the floors to see which floor you’re on.

**Eds:** The murderer is counting the floors!

**Richie:** Good job to Harukawa, Shuichi, Mitarai, and Taka! The killer is counting the floors!

**Sleeby Gaymer:** i am actually concerned right now

**Copycat:** Same.

**Ojime:** Same here. 

**rides like I ride bikes:** what the everloving fuck

**Richie:** Alright! That’s the last one I’m giving! 

**Ojime:** Thank fuck.

**PantaFucker:** I can c o me out of h id i n g n o w

**Richie:** Just to let you people know, that was a psychopath test! :D

**program a trap:** DAD WTH NooOOOoOOOoOo

**Pennywise:** WHAT THE FUCK ISHIMARU

**de luny:** Shuichi. Amami. (-: I’m going to find you

**B-b-bill:** oh shit run

**Mikey:** Fuck-

**Richie:** Rip Rantaro and Shuichi. Cause of death: A very powerful bisexual


	14. The therap group and Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The therap group's *cough cough* mY *cough cough* opinions on some things on Hamilton  
> Spoilers for two character deaths  
> yeet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner! I got lost in many Hamilton fanfictions ;-;  
> Anyway! Also, I'm sorry about this being a short chapter! I didn't want to put any angst in here, and that's where I was going next, so I had to stop there.   
> Which character should I write angst for first? If not given a choice, I will either do Shuichi, Rantaro, Kiyotaka, Souda, Kotoko, or Masaru first, but you can request anyone you want!

**_[3:12 pm]_ **

**_Too Many Classes + People_ **

**Richie:** rEEEeEEEEeEeEEeEeEEEeEEEe

**B-b-bill:** reEEEEEEEEeeeeeEEEeEEeeEEEEEEEEEeeeeee

**Mikey:** HNNnnnNNnNNNnN

**Boss baby:** What the hell?

**Ojime:** Are you three okay?

**B-b-bill:** IT’S NOT JUST US- TAKAS OVER HERE IN THE SAME STATE BUT ISN’T SAYING ANYTHING ON THE CHAT

**Eds:** SHUT 

**Sleeby Gaymer:** anyway…. why are you four acting like this?

**Mikey:** WHy dID lAUREnS hAvE tO DiE

**B-b-bill:** AnD PhILIP

**Richie:** wHYYyYYYYYyYYYYyYYyYYyYYyYYyYYYYyYYYYYyyyyyYYy

**Occult is fun:** I still do not understand. What do you mean?

**B-b-bill:** WERE WATCHING HAMILTON AND THOSE TWO DIE FUUUUUUUUCKKKK

**Mikey:** AND LAURENS WAS JUST TRYING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT SLAVERY BUT THEN HE GOES AND DIES BECAUSE THE PEOPLE IN SOUTH CAROLINE DIDN’T KNOW THE WAR HAD ENDED! HIS EFFORTS WERE FORGOTTEN

**Mikey:** WHyYYYyYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**Mikey:** Also, Angelica is literally Chabashira, but a lot less violent. She's trying to get equal rights for woman. I have respect for you childs

**SHSL Gay Ass:** I- Thanks.

**de luny:** She's never accepted that from a boy before- Shuichi you have gotten close to her-

**Mikey:** Fuck off please, Kaede.

**B-b-bill:** oh were gonna listen to musical soundtracks. yeet

**B-b-bill:** which one first?

**Eds:** Heathers

**Mikey:** Be More Chill

**Richie:** Dear Evan Hansen

**B-b-bill:** oh fuck lets go with bmc i guess

**Mikey:** Yay

  
  



	15. Kazuichi has panic because yeet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated! Softball conditioning is very tiring ;-;
> 
> SO  
> Slight TW for referenced, althought not explicit, child abuse.  
> Also, my writing might suck, so be prepared lol.  
> ooo  
> I had an idea  
> If you want to hear my Toko impression, just send me a dm on Instagram to the account @ai_hades . The account has a picture of Maki uwu.  
> Oh shit- I just realized that I had BMC in this and the last chapter- fuck-  
> One more thing! If you have any requests or ideas, feel free to comment them! I'm very uncreative, as you can probably tell lol.

**_[5:00]_ **

**_What if we were stuck on an island with a cute rabbit but a sadistic bear_ **

**GimME:** Which one of you stole smth from the gym-

**GimME:** Coach Nekomaru **(AN: They be good friends don’t sue me or I’ll sue back-)** and I went there to train and now what we needed is gone

**Boss baby:** Why the hell do you think it’s one of us?

**GimME:** Oh wait. He says that he knows who did it. Hang on

**Sleeby Gaymer:** what’s happening?

**GimME:** Coach Nekomaru just left. He’s going after who stole whatever it was he needed.

**Ojime:** Do you even know what that is?  
  


**GimME:** Nope. He just said that something was missing without telling me what we needed.

**Car fucking:** Why didn’t you ask what it was-

**GimME:**

**GimME:** Shit you right

**Boss baby:** Oh fuck-

**Boss baby:** NIDAI WHAT THE HELL

**_Car fucking_ ** _has gone offline_

**Selfie Mom:** What did he do?

**Boss baby:** He just fucking comes in my room, slams the door open, grabs something, and fucking runs back out.

**GimME:** HDJfhdjhajhjfhfjdhjvfhfdvf lMAo

**who needs sleep or food:** welp. i guess he deserved it

**Ojime:** I would ask what the fuck, but Nidai isn’t even in this so I can’t. 

**Fruit ninja:** Huh. That’s strange.

**Boss baby:** What is?

**Fruit ninja:** I was going to your room, and I saw Souda close his door. I assume that he was about to leave.

**Selfie Mom:** That’s weird.

**Occult is fun:** Hm. Let me add Amami and Saihara. They talk a lot.

**_Occult is fun_ ** _has added two people to the chat_

**Shuichi Saihara:** What’s this?

**Rantaro Amami:** idk

**Occult is fun:** We need something from you two. Kazuichi is concerning me.

**Rantaro Amami:** ohhhh so this is his class

**Rantaro Amami:** and okay. whats concerning you

**Selfie Mom:** Backread **(AN: I don’t know if that’s how you write it oof)**.

**Shuichi Saihara:** Okay.

**Occult is fun:** I hope that Kazuichi is alright.

**Ojime:** Yeah

**Shuichi Saihara:** Oh shit

**Rantaro Amami:** fuck. Shuichi lets go-

**Shuichi Saihara:** Okay

_Two people have gone offline_

**who needs sleep or food:** im confused

**Copycat:** Same. All we can do now is wait for those two to make sure that he is alright.

**Sleeby Gaymer:** please be alright :(

**Die furries:** I see…. I hope that he is alright as well **(AN: I am really sorry- I can’t write Gundham that well but because they used to date in this fic I thought I should have him be concerned)**.

**—————————————————————————————————————————**

Whenever he heard Nekomaru slam Fuyuhiko’s(yes I use first names whenever it’s writing like this, but not dialogue) door, Kazuichi knew it wasn’t going to end well. The mechanic had begun to leave his room to do something, which he currently can’t remember what it was, but he had quickly closed it and rushed back to his bed. He heard his phone going off. He couldn’t care less. 

Nothing important.

Especially if it involved him. Not. Important.

That’s what Kazuichi thought. For a moment, that single thought managed to make him forget about Nekomaru and him slamming a door, but it had come back almost as soon as he forgot it. Normally, the mechanic was able to stop this from happening. It was something he had learned to control since many of the students, including himself, could be loud. It made him panic. 

Panic.

 _‘Maybe that’s what was happening,’_ he thought. For the boy, it was difficult to tell. He would probably say that no, he wasn’t panicking, however if anyone looked at him? That was a different story completely. 

Just at that moment, memories from before he came to the school came back into his mind. He wanted to forget it all. 

“D-dad- stop-” he choked out, unable to breathe. Kazuichi wanted to forget every. Last. Detail. “Stop, stop, stop- I didn’t do anything- Stop!” It felt like he was shouting.

He couldn’t be any more wrong.

His door opened. He held his breath, not knowing who had just come in.

“K-kazuichi?” Silence. He hadn’t known who just spoke. He couldn’t see who it was.

“Kazuichi?” Kazuichi could tell that it was someone else. He just didn’t know who the two people were. Apparently, they had noticed him by now. 

**_(A small pov change. Be aware that most of the time, unless it’s something like this, I will include most people’s thoughts. Basically third person omniscient, I guess. Idk)_ **

“K-kazuichi?” The mechanic’s name came from Shuichi, who was not prepared for this. His friend, Rantaro, had repeated what he had said, and the two finally noticed the boy’s condition. They became quiet, stepping towards Kazuichi’s bed without making much noise. They heard him mumbling stuff. Stuff like “Don’t hurt me”, “I haven’t done anything”, and a few others. The two boys looked at each other before Shuichi mouthed something to the other.

 _“Panic attack.’_ Rantaro nodded in agreement. He moved closer to Kazuichi, which concerned the detective. He obviously didn’t want to be touched. Shuichi realized what the other was doing and joined him in calming the mechanic down. 

“You okay?” the adventurer(Yes I’m using that as Rantaro’s talent stfu) asked after Kazuichi was finally calm, even though he was still jumpy and panicking a bit.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” he answered. The two watched Shuichi as he took out his phone and messaged the chat.

**—————————————————————————————————————————**

**_Shuichi Saihara_ ** _has come online_

**Ojime:** Saihara! How is Souda?

**Shuichi Saihara:** He’s doing better now.

**Occult is fun:** What happened in the first place?

**Shuichi Saihara:** Hang on.. Let me see if he wants me to say it.

**Shuichi Saihara:** Okay. So Kazuichi doesn’t want me to, so I’m not.

**Sleeby Gaymer:** okay then :(. i hope he’s alright.

**_Rantaro Amami_ ** _has come online_

**Rantaro Amami:** shuichi get the fuck off your phone >:( were listening to music soundtracks

**Shuichi Saihara:** Okay. 

**Shuichi Saihara:** I feel very threatened right now-

_Two people have gone offline_

**Ojime:** Well rip

**—————————————————————————————————————————**

Shuichi laughed a bit as Rantaro looked at some random musicals on his phone.

“Alright,” the boy started with a small chuckle, “which one?”

“Be More Chill,” Kazuichi responded.

“Dear Evan Hansen,” Shuichi said at the same time. The two looked at each other before they laughed, “Let’s go with Be More Chill. I’ll let you choose.” The mechanic nodded with a smile as Rantaro pulled up some songs on his phone. 


	16. Rantara has a question and Gonta joins the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So  
> In the real world outside of the simulation, in this fic, Gonta doesn't actually talk in third person. It was something to do with the slight personality changes for the people.   
> Also he's smart in this, unlike some other chatfics I've read(Don't get me wrong! They are amazing! I just like writing Gonta like this!).  
> One more thing  
> If you want to friend me on the Nintendo Switch, my friend code is SW-2256-5413-0139

**_[6:57 pm]_ **

**_Mono? Who’s that?_ **

**weed man:** holy shit i just had the craziest realization moment in history

**big ass weeb:** What is it?

**Can solve cases but not my depression:** No- Don’t send it here- Jesus fuck nO

**PantaFucker:** NooOoo don’t listen to him Amami! Share it please!

**weed man:** alright alright

**Can solve cases but not my depression:** I was about to continue with lyrics from a P!ATD song but you know what? Fuck it. I won’t

**de luny:** Good.

**weed man:** so kazu told me about a message he sent on a chat for his class. it was smth about rain being cum

**big ass weeb:** Kazu?

**weed man:** kazuichi

**420Slut:** Oh- I want to know if thats fucking true now- thanks you bastard

**weed man:** yw. anyway after he told us that i thought

**weed man:** if cum falls from clouds and they’re around the 7 planets

**weed man:** does that mean god has 7 balls

**I will break your fucking nico nico kneecaps:** i’m pretty sure it’s eight planets.

**Seesaw smacc:** Why must you say something so disgusting?

**weed man:** like you can talk

**420Slut:** Yeah! You’re into all this kinky shit!

**weed man:** so are you

**420Slut:** Least I’m not hiding it like a fucking idiot!

**Group Mom:** That’s… not something to be proud of.

**de luny:** Yeah.

**weed man:** can i have an answer tho

**Do you wanna die do you wanna die do you wanna go far:** No.

**weed man:** alright im about to out shu here

**weed man:** i remember hopping online on shus phone and seeing monster porn asylum and id like to know what the fuck he was thinking

**Kaidiot:** What the hell-

**big ass weeb:** I have

**big ass weeb:** **_QUESTIONS_ **

**Can solve cases but not my depression:** Rantaro!

**Seesaw smacc:**

**_Seesaw smacc_ ** _ has gone offline _

**Group Mom:** I was hanging out with Shinguji and heard him sigh. He just left.

**big ass weeb:** Amami, I think he’s about to murder your ass.  **Run**

**weed man:** sHU hELp mE

**Can solve cases but not my depression:** Nope.

**_weed man_ ** _ has gone offline _

**big ass weeb:** Welp. Rip I guess.

**big ass weeb:** Also, I was watching our killing game again because I wanted to see some stuff, like how much we improved as people and how smart we were during trials, and can we take a moment to honor Gokuhara, who fucking roasted Iruma?

**de luny:** How so?

**de luny:** Wait. He’s not in the chat. Hang on.

**_de luny_ ** _ has added  _ **_Gonta Gokuhara_ ** _ to the chat _

**_de luny_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Gonta Gokuhara’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Pure Bug Boi_ **

**tenkolobster:** Hey Gokuhara! 

**Pure Bug Boi:** Hello Chabashira! I’m assuming this is our class?

**tenkolobster:** Yep!   


**de luny:** P u r e

**big ass weeb:** Heya Gokuhara! Anyway, so Ouma, in the third trial, said “No worries, Iruma! Everyone knows your an embarrassment to the human race!” Then Gokuhara just goes “Yeah! No worries!”

**big ass weeb:** BrUH

**de luny:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Can solve cases but not my depression:** Pfft

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So those two cursed things that Rantaro said?   
> My friend on Amino actually said/did that lmao


	17. Question for you readers

So  
I have a question lol

Do you want me to include someone other than the expected peole to sing(Those people would be Sayaka and Ibuki because of their talents)? I've been llstening to some songs, and I really want to include them! Let me know in the comments! Once I post the first chapter with songs if you people say yes, I will delete this chapter.


	18. People sing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So  
> The only reason I wrote out Shuichi and Kazuichi's song and not others was because I knew that song better, so it was easier for me to write out. Enjoy! If you have any requests/ideas for future chapters or ideas for another fanfiction, let me know down in the comments!

**_[8:00 am]_ **

**_Too Many Classes + People_ **

**_big ass weeb_ ** _ has come online _

**Ojime:** Oh hey Shirogane!

**big ass weeb:** Hello! I have something to show all of you! If you could, is it possible that everyone could come to the Harmony dorms **(I think I’ve explained why they’re called that)** ?

**Ojime:** I’ll come.

**Sleeby Gaymer:** Same here

**—————————————————————————————————————————**

**(Everyone agreed. Everyone except for the kids, Shuichi, and Kazuichi are there. Those two are in the labs messing around. Now more writing)**

Tsumugi was delighted when she saw everyone there. Her phone was sharing it’s screen with the tv, which everyone questioned.

“Oh! Right! I brought you here to watch a video of Souda and Saihara that I recorded,” the cosplayer answered, gaining a nod from the people in the room.

**(Heads up. Italics is the video. Also I realize that this seems very close to a reacting fic, but it’s not. Another thing: Tsumugi will automatically pause the video whenever someone says something, so that’s why it’s like that.)**

_ “So which one?” Kazuichi asked the other ultimate with him. _

_ “Um.. maybe this?” Shuichi replied while pointing at what everyone saw as the mechanic’s phone. The boy nodded and tapped it, which started some music. _

Tsumugi paused the video when she heard the people around her question the video.

“It’s nothing personal! It’s just them singing **(AN: I accidentally typed “sinning” for a minute- Oof if they caught that on camera-)** ,’ she answered. The others nodded once more before she continued it.

_“My family always said I was the bad child,” Shuichi started, “Throwin’ me away_ **(AN: I mean- Quite literally “Throwing me away”-)** _into the bad pile.”_

“I thought you said this wouldn’t be personal,” Maki stated, her monotone voice being close to threatening the girl.

“U-uh, I don’t th-think it is! The song w-was written by another person anyway! How would it be personal?” 

“People use songs to show their feelings, Shirogane.”

“...Good point.”

_ “All my life been puttin’ on a fake smile.” _

“.. Alright,” Kaede started with enthusiasm as Tsumugi paused the video, “after this, let’s go make sure Souda and Shuichi feel better!” She was going to help her friends, after all. Kaito shouted “Yes!” as an answer, and Maki, along with everyone else, agreed in some way.

_ “Sittin’ on my own. Feel like I’m exiled.” _

_ “Feelin’ like I always do the wrong things,” the two sang in sync. _

“Tenko hates to feel bad for most males… but this is so sad! We’re definitely cheering them up!”

_ “Tellin’ all my friends that I’m the bad kid,” Shuichi sang alone once more before they were in sync. _

_ “Now, I’m on my own. I lost my magic.” _

_ “Dealin’ with your bullshit. Now, I’m over it.” The detective nodded to the other after he had finished, and Kazuichi quickly continued. _

_ “And you took a part of me. Left me with the memories, oh.” _

Rantaro and Kiyotaka winced, knowing what he was talking about. The other students noticed but didn’t comment on it **(AN: for all of you people that are saying “There should be a comma after ‘noticed’!” Well, no there shouldn’t. If I made it “but they”, then I would need to. I know people are gonna probably comment it, so I’m just gonna say that now.)** .

_ “We were never a family. Now, you’re standin’ in front of my door-or-or.” _

“I may not like Souda that much because of the way he acts at times, but wow! He sure can sing!” Ibuki exclaimed with a forced smile, dropping the act of using third person **(Another AN: That’s something that will be recurring. If the situation is sort of serious, people that talk in third person most of the time, except for Angie because she says that it’s Atua speaking through her and stuff, will stop talking like that at the time because of the situation. :))** .

“Same h-here,” Mikan agreed.

“.... Is NO ONE else concerned about what Kazuichi just said?!” Hajime asked offendedly.

“I am. That could mean many things,” Mahiru agreed along with Peko and, surprisingly, Fuyuhiko. (Hehehe honeys you got a big storm coming-).

_ “Like none of this happened at all-all-all. I guess I’m always gonna be the bad child!” Kazuichi sang, “I guess I’m always gonna be the mad child!” _

‘Mad? As in insane or psychotic or something? That can’t be,’ Hajime thought.

_ “‘Cause you will never understand my weird mind. My weird mind.” _

“They’re sooo good at singing! It’s sad that we don’t hear them that often!” Sayaka stated with a small frown.

_ “And to every single person here that doubts me!” the two sang at once. _

“...” Some people looked down with guilt evident on their faces.

_ “Tellin’ me that they could live without me!” _

_ “‘Cause you will never understand my weird mind. My weird mind,” the mechanic sang alone again _ **_(AN: the dialogue tags are gonna stay the same most of the time, but it’s my only way to specify who’s singing so yee)_ ** _ , “I’ve never really been the one to reach out.” _

“That’s true… He never comes to us with a lot of his problems most of the time,” Chiaki pointed out.

“Yeah,” the counselor(Hajime, for those who forgot) agreed.

_ “Actin’ like my life was squeaky clean now.” _

“I am officially concerned even more.”

“Of course you are, Hinata,” the Imposter stated.

_ “Like everythin’ I do is just a let down.” _

“That’s not true!” Akane yelled.

“Well, with the way you all treat him, it could make him feel like that it is.” Everyone stared at Kiyotaka, not expecting him to say something like that. Rantaro nodded with a small glare on his normally neutral, although happy, face.

_ “Feelin’ like I always do the wrong thing,” the two sang in unison again. _

_ “Tellin’ all my friends that I’m the bad kid,” the mechanic sang. _

_ “Now, I’m on my own. I lost my magic.” _

_ “Dealing with your bullshit. Now, I’m over it.” _

_ “And you took a part of me. Left me with the memories, oh. We were never a family,” Shuichi sang. _

Most people looked uncomfortable with that lyric, knowing that it could mean something horrible.

_ “Now you’re standin’ in front of my door-or-or. Like none of this happened at all-all-all. I guess I’m always gonna be the bad child! I guess I’m always gonna be the mad child!” _

“I d-don’t think Shuichi is like that,” Kaede argued nervously.

_ “‘Cause you will never understand my weird mind. My weird minds.” _

_ “And to every single person here that doubts me! Tellin’ me that they could live without me!” _

_ “‘Cause you will never understand my weird mind. My weird mind,” the detective sang. _

_ “They say I’ve lost my mind. They say I’ll never find it,” Kazuichi sang. _

“I highly doubt that,” Chihiro said.

“You never know with people as unpredictable as him,” Celestia responded.

_ “I think they’re kind of right. In fact, I kind of like it,” they both finished with a small smirk that was shown on the video. _

“..Okay, I’m starting to fucking believe those two,” Fuyuhiko stated.

_ “They say I’ve lost my mind. They say I’ll never find it. I think they’re kind of right. In fact, I kind of like it.” The two then continued to finish the song before turning off the music and leaving. _

“So, what do you guys think?” Tsumugi asked. ‘Maybe I shouldn’t have shown them this.’

“We’re getting them help.”

“Oh! I also have videos of Ishimaru, Shinguji, Ouma, Tanaka, and Nevermind singing!”

“Wait- no!”

“Taka! Let them seeeee!”

“Rantaro, no!”

“Rantaro, yes!”

“Let’s do Ishimaru’s first then, shall we?” Tsumugi asked with a giggle. Everyone else nodded as she played the video.

As the video played, Kiyotaka’s face became Mahiru’s hair as it showed him singing in front of Rantaro. The song he was singing was Royalty by Conor Maynard. The group of students clapped for him as the cosplayer played Kokichi’s video. 

It showed him singing Tag, You’re It by Melanie Martiniz(Please tell me if I spelled that wrong). The people were surprised by how great he sounded.

Then, it showed Gundham and Korekiyo singing Bad Romance. The group laughed a bit at the song choice, but they then congratulated the two at how well they sang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the topic of reacting fics  
> would you all like it if I made one? If it's for Danganronpa, I'd mostly do multiverses, animatics, songs, memes, ships, and anything else related to those. If it's for a show/musical(Example: Assassination Classroom, Kakegurui, Hamilton, Be More Chill, etc.), then I would do that and/or a reacting to their show/musical fic. Does that make sense? Just let me know if you would like to read something ike that, and tell me which fandom you would like me to use! I've been getting into AC a lot more, so I might do that one first if no one requests anything else.


	19. Some Celesgiri fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write some happy stuff  
> It might suck  
> Also, how would you people feel if I wrote a Kindergarten/Kindergarten 2 fanfiction? I've been getting back into that game recently, and now I'm obsessed with Billy .-.  
> Maybe I'm biased because of Bill Denbrough but whatever.  
> And sorry for the short chapter! Hope you enjoy! If you have any ideas for future chapters or other fanfictions, please let me know!

**_[4:57 pm]_ **

**_Class 78_ **

**Pennywise:** im soooo bored 

**program a trap:** i mean same though

**program a trap:** holy shit

**Songbird:** What?

**program a trap: @Rules our grate @rides like I ride bikes**

**Rules our grate:** What is it, Fujisaki?

**program a trap:** so nanami just messaged me saying that stevie and the other hall monitor from kindergarten 2 are basically you two lmao

**Pennywise:** LMAO-

**Pennywise:** THATS PERFECT THOUGH

**rides like I bikes:** i mean yeah basically. 

**Rules our grate:** True.

**program a trap:** wait, you two have played the games?

**Rules our grate:** I have.

**Pennywise:** nice

**Money in my pocket:** Kirigiri, would you like to come with me to a little tea place down the corner and talk? I would ask someone else if you didn’t want to, but I don’t know anyone else who enjoys it that much.

**Ace:** Sure. Meet me at the dorm entrance?

**Money in my pocket:** Alright.

_ Two people have gone offline _

**DonUt RuN At tHe pOoLsIde:** Ooooooo

**Songbird:** I see a potential relationship :D

**Pennywise:** why do you use those smiley faces-

**Songbird:** Would you like me to rip you apart?

**Pennywise:** oh jeez 

**(Cue me being to lazy to find a divider so you get this)**

Celestia was quite excited about going to get tea with Kyoko. She had gotten permission before she had asked and was pleased when she was allowed. With her signature dress and twin-drill pigtail clip-ons(They are actually fake, as seen when the girls take a bath. She is seen without them) on, Celestia walked gracefully through dorms to get to the entrance. She waved at Kyoko.

“I am very glad you came. Normally, my offers aren’t accepted, “ the gambler stated with her fake European accent. The other girl nodded.

“Since I had nothing else to do, I decided to come with you. Besides, Naegi says I need to spend more time with my other classmates.” Celestia nodded, and the two began to walk, talking on the way. The goth of the two learned plenty of details about Kyoko, and the same could be said the other way around. 

“Which tea would you recommend?” the detective asked suddenly after a moment of thinking.

“Let me think… Personally, I prefer milk tea, however I think you might prefer the Tieguanyin tea,” Celestia answered, “It’s for you to decide.” In the end, Kyoko got Tieguanyin tea. The two talked more while they waited and received their tea. Eventually, the two finished and began to go back to the dorms.

“That was quite interesting. If you enjoyed it, we might have to do this more often,” the gambler stated with a small smile as they made it back.

“I suppose so,” the other responded as they sat in the living room(I honestly have no idea what it’s called but eh.) and talked some more.


	20. The therap four are sleep deprived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet  
> I'm sorry this is short  
> and sorry-  
> This is so fucking weird-

**_[4:13 am]_ **

**_Too Many Classes + People_ **

**B-b-bill:** i want 2 drink sum weed now ngl-

**Eds:** drONk wEEd

**Mikey:** drink weed-

**Richie:** DriNk wEED-

**B-b-bill:** up shut fuck your

**Richie:** do you people want to come to my dorm area thing whatever the fuck it’s called

**Eds:** sure

**Mikey:** i guess 

**B-b-bill:** i got nothing better 2 do so yee

_ 4 people have gone offline _

**(I’m still too lazy to find a divider lmao)**

“I like trying to fuck a penguin and a polar bear and getting frostbite on my dick,” Kiyotaka claimed randomly, somehow with a straight face.

“I mean, same dude,” Rantaro responded.

“FOR GOD’S SAKE, MAN!” Kazuichi yelled, waking up most of the students in the dorm.

‘What the hell?’ Hajime thought as he went onto his phone. He, along with the other students, listened to their conversation.

“Have you tried it?! It’s actually very, very relaxing,” the green-haired boy stated.

“Yeah, syrupy sex with a maple tree,” Shuichi repeated after the few talked for a bit. He had brought up this topic for some reason. “I know a lot about it. Yes, I’m having sex with maple trees.”

‘What in the world?’ Mahiru mentally questioned.

“Leave the goddamn trees alone!” Rantaro exclaimed.

“No!”

“Find yourself a real woman!”

“No! Why? Because I’m too gay!”

“I guess I’ll die,” Kiyotaka deadpanned.

“Again?” the detective questioned as the four laughed.

“Why-”

“What can I say except… King Kong will cum on your face,” the moral compass said, interrupting Kazuichi. 

“No- don’t, we’ll drown,” Shuichi responded.

“I want to know what goes on in your mind,” the mechanic stated.

“Same,” Kiyotaka agreed.

“Actually, what would Darth Vader’s dick look like? That’s something I’m genuinely interested in.”

“I guess you could say that.. you would use the force right,” the green-haired boy joked in an attempt to answer the detective.

“You probably gotta use the force lightning to give it a little jumpstart. Like,” Kazuichi made a random noise, “WAKE UP! Wake up, damnit.”

“I imagine it as a very, very burned pepperoni,” Kiyotaka stated.

“I NEED SOME FUCKING COFFEE- IS THERE ANY COFFEE HERE?” Rantaro yelled, receiving a nod from Kazuichi before running off to the kitchen area of the dorms. The four continued messing around in the dorm until 7:00 am before they all went back to their own dorms.

**(Insert divider lol)**

**_[8:00 am]_ **

**_Too Many Classes + People_ **

**_48_ ** _ people have come online _

**Ojime:** Souda, Saihara, Ishimaru, and Amami. What the hell?

**B-b-bill:** ?

**Ojime:** Last night

**Richie:** Oh sHIT oH ShIT

**B-b-bill:** oH FUCk

**Ace:** ishimaru and saihara? i’m surprised

**B-b-bill:** yeah we meet up when none of us can sleep and just do random shit while sleep deprived

**Eds:** Yeah!

**Mikey:** Yeah


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short! Idk what to write oof
> 
> Also  
> I've just gotten into Hoshiai no Sora/Stars Align, and I'm obsessed with it-
> 
> Would you people like to see a fanfiction of that? If so, tell me what kind of fic I should write(ex: oneshots, an actual story lmao, chatfic, reacting, etc.).
> 
> If you haven't already watched it, you definitly should! Unlike most sports animes that only focus on the players winning games and stuff, Hoshiai no Sora focuses on that and the personal struggles the team members face. And also the fact that if they don't win something the team gets disbanded so-

**_[4:13 am]_ **

**_Too Many Classes + People_ **

**B-b-bill:** wtf did i just learn

**Eds:** Rantaro, no.

**B-b-bill:** rantaro yes

**B-b-bill:** so

**fruit ninja:** Amami, please stop.

**B-b-bill:** no.

**B-b-bill:** so apparently taka and pekoyama are half siblings.

**Richie:** Woah

**Sleeby Gaymer:** damn.

**Eds:** Rantaro.

**B-b-bill:** yes?

**_Eds_ ** _ has gone offline _

**B-b-bill:** what-

**B-b-bill:** idk what’s happening

**B-b-bill:** oh fuck taka noo-

**_B-b-bill_ ** _ has gone offline _

**Ojime:** Did- 

**Ojime:** Did Ishimaru just go after Amami-

**Kaidiot:** Well I’m scared now

**de luny:** I think we all are…..

_ Two people have come online _

**Eds:** (-:

**Richie:** That’s threatening-

**Sleeby Gaymer:** yep

  
  



	22. Chapter 22

Okay. If you all are wondering why I haven't been posting a lot, it's because of two things. I started school again, and I also have softball right after it for most of the week. The other one is that I'm planning on making a better version of this story, but I need to plan it out first. I'm probably going to keep this one around just to add random chapters, but it'll mostly be crack chapters and not actual angst. Hope that's alright! Anyway, I'll make the new one once I finish planning it! 


	23. Chapter 23

Okay  
so  
I'm planning on remaking this eventually  
in the meantime  
I'm going to be working on other fanfictions  
I'm gonna be doing a reacting to multiverse fic for a lot of fandoms just because I mostly see them in BNHA but not others  
but  
other than that, what kind of things would you people want me to write?  
Some fandoms I'm in: Your Turn To Die, Danganronpa(Obviously that's what this fic was about), BNHA, Angels of Death, Haikyuu, Hoshiai no Sora, Hamilton, Be More Chill, Six, Dear Evan Hansen, Heathers, Junie B. Jones(Look I've only listened to the musical okay but I love Herb and Shirley-that's the girl I was going to play, but it got cancelled because of having to quarantine and stuff ;-;), PJO/HoO, A Face Like Glass(I love Erstwhile), Noragami, Erased, Degrassi(In general), and Fruits Basket.


End file.
